Many Meetings and A Big Adventure
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: Inu Yu Yu crossover InuYasha and the other meet Yusuke and his friends after the detetive inadvertenly find the potal to the past. Enter Sesshomaru, then meet Naraku. A battle starts. It's a lot of meeting and one big adventure that lies a Complet
1. Prologue

Author's notes: Ok first things first. Now I'm only gonna say this once! I don't own InuYasha Or Yu Yu Hakusho. Next, give credit where it's due. Parts of this story where inspired by Means to and End By Aiwendil, Twist of Fate by Alyson Metallium, and The wisard of Oz and Zena warrieior princess. You'll know 'em when you see 'em. Ok for story line purpose I had to start with Yu Yu so like and enjoy! ^^ Oh by the way other fanfics listed above can be found on a single spark Kagome and Sesshomaru and are highly recommended. The are good.^_^   
  
Prologue  
  
The Mission Yuuske, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan had been summoned to see Koenma in person. Every one was wondering why Koenma would want to see them in his office in spirit world. This would be Kuwabara's first time going to spirit world, and although he pretended to be confident, or at least tried, he was a nervous wreak, muttering things like their spirits were going to get sucked out just to enter. This was clearly getting on the group's nerves, especially Hiei. He was about to shout out one of his snide comments but Kurama beat him to it. "They are not going to suck out our spirits, Kuwabara. It's going to be just like walking in to a big office building. "How much like walking in to an office building?" asked Kuwabara "Very much like walking in to an office building, believe me." said Yuuske "This must be important for Koenma to summon us to spirit world." said Kurama "Ok, children, time to quiet down, we're here." "You think you're so funny don't you, Botan?" said Yuuske. The looks the others were giving her for the children comments were even less inviting. "Hahaha ok, lets just go in shall we?" she said nervously. "Gee, guys it's just like walking down a giant throat." said Kuwabara. "That's what I said but Botan just made fun of me," said Yuuske "Just wait, you'll really be surprised" he continued.  
  
As soon as they entered the door at the end of the hall, the group had to stop for a few passing ogres with huge stacks of papers. "This is where people go when they die? I always thought it would be filled with puffy clouds and stuff." said Kuwabara. "Poor fool." Hiei said quietly. "WHAT Was That?!" yelled Kuwabara "Calm down Kuwabara, he only means that they go to another location. Not here." said Botan. "Well if we're done arguing, can we proceed?" asked Yuuske. Without another word the gang went to Kowenma's office. "I'm glad to see you're all here" said Kowenma upon their arrival. He was in his teenager form, a form he had originally taken to get more respect from them. Unfortunately, it didn't get him any more respect from them than he previously had; but at least it stopped the Toddler comments. "Yea, Yea, We're glad to be here. Now what's so important that you called us all the way to Spirit world, Pacifier breath?" asked Yuuske. "Yes, it is rather unusual for you to ask us here personally. It must be of great importance. You usually just send Botan with a video tape or something like that." said Kurama. Yeah, what he said. So spit it out. Why did you call us here?" asked Yuuske. Well, more like demanded. "Very well, I will get to the point." said Kowenma. He picked up a remote and pointed it at the screen. The screen Botan noticed was new and probably had a few new functions to. Kowenma brought up a map of Tokyo. "This is Tokyo." He zoomed in on a specific location. "This is a Shrine. There is a house on this property and there have been several strange reports of possible demon activity in the area. So far only one major disturbance was reported, but the problem mysteriously solved itself. This event occurred a while ago. There have also been reports or a possible and continuous demon sightings. Except for a few scares, nothing serious has been reported. At first we just thought it might be some clown dressed in a costume, but the scans I kept on the area has proved otherwise. If one demon is getting through, then something dangerous could eventually get through, if this demon isn't already dangerous. Your mission is to locate this portal, find where it leads, find out what is coming, and then, if necessary which I have no doubt it will be, seal the portal.... Any questions?" With that he turned off the TV. "Man he sure likes to talk" "You're kidding! You called us all the way here for that!" yelled Yuuske, don't tell me you called them all here just so you could show off your new television set!" cried Botan. "Yuuske it's official, your boss is nuts." said Kuwabara. The other two simply had looks of boredom and disgust on their faces. Telepathically, Hiei spoke to Kurama. "This is a waste of my time. I have more important things to do in the land of the Makai." Why do I have a feeling that there is something Kowenma isn't telling us?" replied Kurama. Their train of thought was interrupted by in response to the comments from the others. "Well if there are no real questions then I guess you all should be on your way." As the group started to leave he spoke up once again."Oh, Botan I need to speak with you alone for a moment." "You know you like to talk too much pacifier breath. Go on Botan, we'll wait here for you." said Yuuske. A few minutes later she returned and handed two stones to Hiei and Kurama (One to each). "He want's you two to hold on to these. He didn't say exactly what they where for but just that it was important that you have them with you at all times." Kurama let out a sigh. "I don't suppose it would hurt" he said as he stuffed his in to his pocket, Hiei did the same. "All right people. If where all set on to Tokyo." said Yuuske. 


	2. One Fine Day

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 1: One Fine Day  
  
"I'm sorry, ok?" said Inu-Yasha as he walked through the woods with his friends. Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo where hanging to the back of the group to let Inu- sort out what ever he did to make Kagome mad.  
  
"Come on, I said I was sorry. How many times are you going to make me apologize?"  
  
"Until I feel better!" she yelled. Kagome adjusted her backpack securely in place and continued to walk away.  
  
"At least she stopped telling him to sit." Miroku whispered to the others.  
  
"You shouldn't have scared those people back at the Shrine this morning!"  
  
"It's not my fault that they've never seen a demon before."  
  
"That may be true but no one asked you to come! And now Grandpa will perform one of his useless 'exorcisms' and drive my whole family nuts! Just to comfort those people!"  
  
"Forgive me for coming to see why you where gone so long! Forgive me for worrying!"  
  
"What did you say?" Kagome stopped and looked at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Ah guys."  
  
"Not now Sango."  
  
"No really guys,"  
  
"WHAT?" they said together.  
  
"Demon!" Sango yelled grabbing her boomerang now in battle position.  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and leaped out of the way of the demons wrath. It was one of those reptilian like demons with lots of teeth. But something was different about this one.  
  
"Inu-Yasha he has a couple of jewel shards, I think he ate them there in his stomach!" said Kagome  
  
"Ok you heard her people! Get it!" said Inu-Yasha.  
  
With that Sango threw her boomerang and cut the creature's head off. The demon fell dead.   
  
"Ok, now who's gonna get it?" asked Miroku.  
  
They looked at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Ok, Ok! I'll get it!" And with that he drew the Tetsusaiga and got to work.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry for the shortness of this section but to get one with the story I need to get Yuuske and his friends to that era. I made up for it with an extra long InuYasha section.  
  
R&R! 


	3. Getting There

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 2 Getting There   
  
"So this must be the place." said Yuuske "Well let's knock on the door shall we?"  
  
"And what are you going to say Yuuske?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Don't worry about that just trust me." Before anyone else could say anything Yusuke knocked on the door.  
  
"Puu?" a sleepy voice murmured.  
  
All Eyes went to Yuuske's head. Puu, his spirit beast was on his head. The beast had been so quiet, so still that every one forgot about him.  
  
"Uh Yuuske," said Kurama plainly.  
  
"Oh yeah" Yuuske plucked the beast off his head and handed it to Kurama.  
  
"Here, hold him. Just put him behind your back or something."  
  
"But..." Suddenly the door opened so Kurama quickly stepped behind Yuuske to hide the beast.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Who is it Mom?" asked Sota as he joined his Mother in the doorway.  
  
"Hi we're some higher detectives investigating some local disturbances. We where hoping you could tell us a bit about what's going on." replied Yuuske.  
  
"You don't need to worry about that any more." Said Kagome's grandfather as he joined her family in the doorway.  
  
"I just finished putting up a sacred barrier to keep demons and evil spirits out."  
  
"I hate to clue you old man, but it doesn't work." said Kuwabara.  
  
"And what's that sappiest to mean?!" challenged Grandpa. Kuwabara suddenly felt like beating himself up when he realized what he just said. He looked at his demon companions who although hid their face expressions he just knew they where cursing him Kuwabara suddenly got a cold chill down his spine. Then he heard Hiei's voice.  
  
"Well fool how are you going to explain this? I'm waiting." Kuwabara dam near jumped out of his skin. Man he hated it when Hiei sent him telepathic messages. Because they where never good ones.  
  
"Well..ah..you see um."  
  
"Just ignore my over sensitive, idiotic friend here." While Yuuske said this he elbowed Kuwabara right in the gut.  
  
"Puuu!" the strange sound was muffled but easy enough to hear.  
  
"What was that?" asked Sota. Most of the group sweat drooped.  
  
"Um, sorry it's been awhile since I ate." said Kurama half nerves half embarrassed.  
  
'That didn't sound like a stomach rumble.' thought Sota.  
  
"Well if every things really squared away then I guess we have nothing to do. Would you mind if we looked around?" asked Yuuske.  
  
"I don't see why not. It is a shrine after all." replied Kagome's Mother.  
  
"Great, what's to see? I think I've been here before but that was a long time ago"  
  
"Well there's the God tree out back and the Bone Eater's Well"  
  
"Ok thanks, hey now that I think about it, didn't you have a daughter about my age?" asked Yuuske.  
  
"Kagome is sick in bed with the Mongolian flu" said Grandpa (A/N: I don't know if it is a real sickness of not but it just sound like something her grandpa would say)  
  
"Ok well see yea" With that they closed the door and they left the house.  
  
"Her grandfather's lying" said Hiei.  
  
"Oh yea how do you know?" challenged Kuwabara.  
  
"Because I can see and sense things you can't fool"  
  
"Besides that the Mongolian Flu can be fatal if not treated right away" added Kurama.  
  
"And how would you know that?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Remember Kuwabara I am a demon well over 300 years old and you learn this story of things to survive that long." Kurama replied in a rather harsh and slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Well if we are done arguing over whether this girl is really sick or not Let's split up and check the area shall we?"  
  
"Kurama you're with me and Puu and Hiei your in charge of the second group with Kuwabara and Botan."  
  
"Puu."  
  
It was apparent that Hiei strongly disagreed with the pairings.  
  
"Why must I work with these fools?" said Hiei, he was clearly angry.  
  
"Because you and Botan seem to work well together, and it will give you the chance to beet up on Kuwabara while my back is turned"  
  
"I'll take you up on beating up Kuwabara"  
  
"WHAT! Uramshii you got to be kidding!"  
  
"But you must be joking about me working with Botan"  
  
"Well think of it this way, with Botan you can avoid talking to Kuwabara and he can sense things and then you can use your Jagan to see it."  
  
"Puu."  
  
Hiei sighed "Hmmm.. Yuuske your reasoning is sound."  
  
"Ok if we don't find anything we'll meet you at the tree. If you do find anything meet us at the well."  
  
"Puu."  
  
So the two groups split up to search the grounds. Kuwabara looked over the God tree. Except for slight decoration he didn't see what was so special about it.  
  
"I don't get it. What's so special about this tree?"  
  
"Just goes to show how much you know." replied Hiei.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Kuwabara! Hiei! Knock it off. Remember we've got a job to do. And to answer your question, Kuwabara, I think it's because it once held a demon." said Botan.  
  
This was getting tiresome so far they didn't find anything. Botan sighed. Guess they'd better link up with Yuuske and Kurama.  
  
"So this is the Bone Eater's Well, huh?"  
  
"I don't know, I think I can feel something but I can't tell what it is"  
  
"Hey Kurama do you know any thing about this Well?"  
  
"Yes but only what I've heard. About 500 years ago it was supposedly used to bury the remains of demons. You see around that time there was supposedly a jewel kept not far from here that demons wanted and where killed by it's guardian. At least that's how the story goes. And unlike you I know there is something here."  
  
"Did you find anything? I certainly hope so because we didn't." Yuuske and Kurama turned to see Botan, Kuwabara, and Hiei enter the well house.  
  
"Yeah we think so. Hey Kuwabara take a look-see will ya?" asked Yuuske.  
  
As Kuwabara leaned over the edge to take a look, Puu decided to fly off of Yuuske's head and land on Kuwabara's. Which came as a surprise to Kuwabara because he lost his balance and fell in with Puu.  
  
Crash!  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Hey Kuwabara! Are you aright? And my spirit beast better be too or you'll be sorry!"  
  
"I'm fine but I don't see Puu anywhere! But I see an aura type thing down here!"  
  
"That must be the portal then. I just got off the Comm with Kowenma and he thinks that demons should be able to pass through just fine. However, he doesn't know why Kuwabara didn't pass" said Botan  
  
"So you think Puu might have gone through?" asked Yuuske.  
  
"Yes Yuuske and perhaps if you allow an aurora of spirit energy to surround you, you should be able to pass."  
  
"Wha..." stared Kuwabara, but then silenced.  
  
At the sudden abruptness of his last word the group leaned over the edge. Kuwabara was gone.  
  
"Well I guess he took your advice, Botan and it looks like it worked too. Well gang lets jump in shall we?" said Yuuske. And they all leaped in the well and could do nothing but brace themselves for what they might find on the other side.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
End of the chapter!  
  
R&R!! 


	4. Hi, Hello and Who Cares?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 3: Hi, Hello, and Who Cares?   
"Ok guys, I got the shards. Miroku, you can suck up the demons remains now."  
  
"Ok Inu-Yasha." replied Miroku as he opened his wind tunnel and sucked up the rotting remains.  
  
It was a hot day and the thing was already starting to stink. And being covered in its blood, Inu-Yasha didn't smell much better than it did.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you do us a favor? There is a river over there; do you think you wash up? All that blood reeks!"  
  
"Feh, fine." he replied and walked off. He was going to anyway the smell was starting to bug his sensitive nose.  
  
Kagome sat with Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Miroku in the clearing. They were trying to beside what to do next when Inu-Yasha got back.  
  
"Maybe we should move on when he gets back. That smell might have attracted more predictors" said Kagome.  
  
"Although that is a good point Kagome, at this point it is highly unlikely. If something was going to attack it would have already done so" replied Miroku.  
  
"I have a better reason, Naraku. We have to find him" said Sango.  
  
"But all we have been finding lately is his offspring." said Shippo.  
  
"Yeah and not one has given us any clues to find the real Naraku. It's just been one fight for our lives after another" Said Kagome.  
  
"I guess you got a point. We could use a little break. But we still have a mission to accomplish. And you know Inu-Yasha, he'll be happy fighting any one." said Sango.  
  
"Well, you could guys tell Inu-Yasha that we think you should try to find more jewel shards today. It's not any different from what we do any other day."  
  
"Shippo that's a good idea. And maybe we'll find a hot spring." said Kagome as she picked him up and put him in her lap, "You are so smart" She continued.  
  
"Yes and if we are attacked," Miroku put his arm around Sango "I will protect you."  
  
WHACK! Miroku tried to put his hand a little too low and Sango hit him over the head with her boomerang.  
  
"Next time keep your hands to yourself!" she said.  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
Inu-Yasha laid his Kimono out to dry. It was hot so it would dry quickly. He went back into the river and started to wash out the blood that had gotten in to his hair.  
  
"Greetings master Inu-Yasha! It's nice to see you actually wash up once in a while." Inu-Yasha looked up, then around, then down. Myeoga the flea was standing on a nearby rock.  
  
"Oh it's you Myeoga." Then he crushed him. Yeah, that simple.  
  
"Not the hello I was expecting." said Myeoga as he worked on re-inflating himself.  
  
"What brings you back here anyway? Things get too tough? Or did you bite somebody you weren't supposed to?"  
  
"Not at all not any thing like that. I was ah... Just in the area!"  
  
"Au huh" Inu-Yasha stood up and shook himself. Getting Myeoga all wet. Then walked out of the river and started putting on his kimono.  
  
"What ever you say Myeoga."  
  
"Speaking of area you'll never guess who else I saw."  
  
"Should I care?"  
  
"Actually yes. Your brother, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Sesshomaru's here?!" Inu-Yasha looked right at the flea now. Now he had his attention.  
  
"Yes and he had Jaken and his young charge, Rin, with him. I suggest we leave the area immediately." Inu-Yasha had now finished putting on his kimono. He started to think. Another chance to fight his brother, how could he pass it up? But he had the human girl with him, for some reason he had the need to protect her and he was more dangerous then. Plus that meant he was not intentionally looking for a fight. Ever since he got the Tokaijin he hasn't been as eager to get the Tetsusaiga. Plus he didn't want to risk hurting Rin. Even if she did hang out with his half brother, she still was only a little girl.  
  
"Hmm, Better leave him alone for now" Inu-Yasha said quietly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing Myeoga, come on let's get back to the others"  
  
"Oh good, you're back. Hey and you've got Myeoga with you too. Did things get to dangerous for him?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, he says Sesshomaru is in the area."  
  
"All the more reason to get move on then right?" said Sango.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sango is right, Inu-Yasha. If we where to fight him it would only detain us from finding more jewel shards. The more we have the more likely Naraku himself will show up and then we will be able to defeat him." said Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at his companions. They seemed pretty eager to move on.  
  
"Now I see what's going on."  
  
The crew had confused looks on their faces.  
  
"If you didn't me want to fight Sesshomaru you should have said just so" (A/N: Just in vision one of those surprise moments where every one falls for about 5 sec's.)  
  
Kagome sighed. "What ever you say Inu-Yasha."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Chapter's done  
  
R&R!!! 


	5. Enter Sesshoumaru, Exit Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 4: Enter Sesshomaru, Exit Rin   
  
Sesshomaru walked through the woods, with Jaken not far behind him. Rin was playfully running about back and forth, occasionally stopping to look at things that interested her.  
  
The sun was now setting and there was only 1 maybe 2 hours of sunlight left, and for Rin's safety he wanted to get home as quick as possible. They didn't have much farther to go either. He figured they should get there just before dark. Naturally he didn't let any of this show. He just kept his usual cold emotionless expression on.  
  
Rin ran in front of him again and stopped right in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked simply looking down at the girl. Rin took her hand from behind her back and held up a flower. It was small, with colors of red and orange, and the petals look a bit like little pant brushes. After about a minute he reached out and took it. Rin's face lit up with delight and she resumed running around, laughing now.  
  
They were now walking by a river and up till now Jaken had been turning his head looking at Sesshomaru, the flower that he was still holding, and then back at the road. Not that there really was a road anyway, because there wasn't so much as a path. He just didn't want to trip over something.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you take the flower from the child? And why are you still holding it?" Sesshomaru looked down at the little toad.  
  
"I owe you any explanation for my actions, Jaken."  
  
"Well it could have been to get her out of your way. Because I'd hate to think you where going soft. Come to think of it you have been acting kind of soft lately. Not that you are actually going soft Lord Sesshomaru! Just because you've been acting soft doesn't mean you are soft! Not that you've been acting soft!" The toad continued to babble and Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. So he removed one of his swords careful not to loose the sheath and held it over Jaken's head, which was still babbling, point down.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Slammed it on to his head. This was he didn't have to bend down to hit him.  
  
"OW! No, defiantly not soft."  
  
WHAM! He whacked him again.  
  
"Oww"  
  
"Then be silent!" Sesshomaru was quite annoyed now and Jaken could tell! Rin could not stop laughing over the fact the Jaken had been hit! Twice! The toad didn't say another word so the group just walked a few minutes in silence. Then, Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. The area was fairly open and smelled of a familiar sent.  
  
"Inu-Yasha was here" he said quietly.  
  
"What?" said Jaken with surprise. Suddenly, he covered his mouth when he realized he had broken his masters order to be silent. Jaken looked up at his master. He was probably lucky that Sesshomaru had already resecured his sword. Sesshomaru appeared to not notice Jaken's word.  
  
"Inu-Yasha was here for some time. But I don't smell his companions. A faint sent of blood but" Sesshomaru shock his head although briefly. What concern of his was it in what his brother was doing? Besides, he was wasting time.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Sesshomaru whirled around just in time to see Rin get picked up off the ground by a flying Monkey! (A/N: Yes a flying monkey, from OZ. Don't look at me. It was my twin sis's idea!)  
  
"Sesshomaru! Help!" She cried as she continued to scream as the beast took her up even higher! Sesshomaru took off after it leaving Jaken to play catch up. He kept his eyes on it at all times. Dang the thing was faster than it looked. He considered throwing some of his acid poison at it but decided against it. There was a small chance the creature would sense it and dodge and risk hurting Rin. He was about to consider another coarse of action then he saw something that made him stop.  
  
A cliff, and a big one.  
  
He was paying more attention to Rin than where he was going and almost ran off it. He looked at the other side. With a small running start he should be able to make it. He just wished he noticed it sooner so he could have been ready for it. He looked back up at the struggling girl. Suddenly a much larger flying demon swooped in picking off the monkey. It caused Rin to fall.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!"  
  
"Rin!"  
  
The girl brushed through several trees on the way down before she managed to snag a branch. Unfortunately it broke and she fell on a hill and rolled down it. She finally came to a stop at the end of the woods. She was hurt, dirty, scared and lonely. She felt like she wanted to cry. But Sesshomaru would find her. He always found her.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
That's it, end of the chapter!  
  
R&R!!! 


	6. Find Girl, Find Demon, Find Trouble

Disclaimers: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 5: Find Girl, Find Demon, Find Trouble  
  
"I already told you, Kuwabara! I have no idea where we're going!"  
  
Judging by a town they saw near by they believed that they where still in the human world. Kurama believed they where in the past, to be more specific, the feudal era.   
  
When Yuuske asked him if he lived there current era he said without the exact year he couldn't tell but he was sure he hadn't been born yet. Kinds of weird hearing him say that.  
  
"Then why are we following you?!" Rin raised her head at the noise. She saw five people come into view: 1 girl 4 boys all in strange clothes. One boy was fairly tall, black hair, green clothes. One very tall, orange and funny hair with blue clothes. The other had red hair, pink clothes, and the next was short and whore black. The girl had blue hair a fuchsia shirt and blue pants. She thought they all looked strange.  
  
"Because I'm the leader! That's...why!" Yuuske turned his head to see the girl.  
  
Naturally, the team turned to see what he was looking at. The girl was young, probably between 6 or 7. She was a mess, dirty, and covered with scrapes and bruises. Her Kimono was a bit torn.  
  
"Poor kid" said Yuuske.  
  
"We should help her" replied Botan.  
  
"Yeah" said Kuwabara.  
  
Rin saw the group coming toward her. She thought to run but then Sesshomaru might not find her. No, Rin was going to stay put. She didn't move. She still felt like crying.  
  
"Hey kid. You look pretty beat up. Are you ok?" Asked Yuuske.   
  
The girl just sat there.  
  
"Here Yuuske, allow me" said Kurama, then he knelt down in front of the girl. The small girl looked at him. He pulled out a seed and showed it to her. Then he closed his hand around it. Using his spirit energy he manipulated it and it grew in to a pretty red flower. This made the girl smile a little.  
  
"I'm Kurama" he said as he handed the girl the flower. And these are my friends Yuuske, Hiei, Kuwabara and Botan. What's your name?"  
  
"Puu!" The little spirit beast flew down and landed on Rin. Rin squealed with delight and hugged the cute little creature.  
  
"Oh and that's Yuuske's spirit beast. We call him Puu"  
  
Rin smiled and cuddled the bird-like beast.  
  
"Yeah she's a real cutie isn't she guys?" said Kuwabara. He put his face close to Rin's and in a attempt to make her laugh he made a face. He made her cry.  
  
"Oh please, don't cry! I can't stand to see kids cry!"  
  
"Way to go Kuwabara! You made her cry you idiot!" Yuuske said as he bent down and picked up Rin.  
  
"I'm going to take her away from the Man of Many Horrors heat and maybe find a river or something to clean her up. Botan, will you come with me? The rest of you just wait here"  
  
"Well it's not like I meant to scare her!" Kuwabara yelled at Yuuske as he and Botan disagreed from site with Rin.  
  
"Fool, you had to make her cry didn't you?" said Hiei rather coldly.   
  
"First of all I didn't mean to make her cry! Second of all, what are you talking about Shorty!? According to Kurama here we are still in the human world! Just back in time! That's what you think Fool! Demons are more common in this era. Most were actually born here. There are no rules restricting them from coming here. And thus no punishment for the death of a human." Hiei was looking right at Kuwabara now. With a lot of seriousness on his face, more so than usual.  
  
"What's that got to do with the kid crying?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Demons are attracted by the sound and smell of distress. It makes for easy prey. So you see, you may have lead a demon right to us" answered Kurama.  
  
Almost as if on cue a demon came out of the forest and stopped. The demon had long silver hair, armor, and a lot of fluffy, which they assumed was a tail, facile markings and a single arm. The other was probably lost in battle. The demon looked at them, around, then at them again. If he was going to say something Kurama beat him to it.  
  
"Who are you?" he had his suspicions but he had to be sure. You must be new here. I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of these Western Lands. That is your warning. You have something that belongs to me and you will return it. Don't try hiding the fact, I can smell it" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"See what you've done Fool! You brought one of the most power full demons right to us!" Hiei said to Kuwabara as he reached for his sword.  
  
"He means the child" said Kurama who had also taken a defensive stance.  
  
"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara raised his spirit sword and pointed it at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Forget it you moron! We are not handing over the girl!" The other two wanted to strangle Kuwabara. They knew he meant well but if Sesshomaru wasn't going to attack then, he certainly was now.  
  
"I see, then you shall die" And with lighting quick speed, Sesshoumaru lunged at his opponents.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
R&R!!!! 


	7. Fighting and Surprises

Thank you for the reviews. My sub author, and sis Wookie, Is very happy that you are enjoying it. All enof of the delays, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 6 Fighting and Surprises  
  
Since Kurama was the one directly in front of Sesshoumaru, he had the honor of evading the initial attack. Had it not been for his defensive stance he had taken earlier, he would have been hit.  
  
The blow immediately turned into a whip like attack of what appeared to be an acidic poison. The other two now needed to evade. Kurama had to perform a flip since he was already in the air. He narrowly avoided the attack.  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at his opponents; they had managed to avoid his attack. 'Not bad' he thought to himself. But that will not save them. All three at just a glance appeared human but that was certainly not the case. He new of some demons that naturally appeared human except for a few small features. That was the case for the one in black. Certainly a demon.  
  
He lunged at him.  
  
"Hiei look out!" At Kurama's warning Hiei moved out of harms way. Hiei smiled. Sesshoumaru was fast true, but he was faster. Sesshoumaru now turned to the human, yes definitely human he could smell it. He was also the one who insulted him. Yes, for that he should die.  
  
He threw some of his poison. Kuwabara put his sword directly in front of the attack. It fizzled against the spirit sword. Sesshoumaru had never seen a human use such a weapon before. He lunged at Kuwabara.  
  
"AH!" Kuwabara cried out just before he jumped out of the way. The rock he was standing on disintegrated at the demons touch.  
  
"Shesh, that was almost me!"  
  
"Yes and if you're not careful it will be!" warned Kurama.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to face him. This one was different, demon like, but appear very much like a human. Judging by his sent he was a demon but had been living with humans for a very long time. He lunged at him, claws extended. Kurama managed to dodge and pulled out a rose.  
  
"Rose Whip!" The rose transformed into a whip and he sent it at Sesshoumaru. He dodged it easily.  
  
"He's very skilled" Thought Kurama. "Although I wouldn't expect anything less" He had heard of this legendary demon but up till now he had never had the honor of meeting him. Now hear he was locked in battle with him.  
  
"Rose thorn wheel" He sent the attack sailing at Sesshoumaru. He dodged and took a slice at Kuwabara who countered with his sword. The sword made slight contact with Sesshoumaru's hand and he quickly pulled his hand away and evaded. That sword stung! Hiei then headed directly at Sesshoumaru with blinding speed. Sword drawn.  
  
"Clang!" Sesshoumaru saw it coming and drew the Tokijin and blocked at the last moment. Hiei had a small look of surprise on his face. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. Hiei also let a smile go to his face.  
  
"You're fast, but are you fast enough?" He said. Suddenly he moved to the side causing Sesshoumaru to stumble forward since three swords had been locked. Kuwabara then tried to attack Sesshoumaru from behind but Sesshoumaru sensed it and whirled around and caught Kuwabara's side with his sword.  
  
Suddenly a vine or branch raped around his wrist, pulled him back and up in to the air. Puzzled by how this could have happened he looked around. He saw the red haired demon with his hand on the trunk of the tree. A green aura around his hand.  
  
'Of course, he's manipulating it! If he can do it to a rose why not a tree?' Sesshoumaru though as he analyzed his predicament. With a flick of his wrist he cut himself down and lunged at Kurama. Seeing that he had no time to evade Kurama, he braced himself for the attack.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a wave of pain on his left side. This stopped his attack and he moved to the right and placed his arm where he felt the pain. He felt his blood; he had been wounded. He looked and saw Hiei. Hiei stood not that far away. Hiei turned his head to look at Sesshoumaru, and held up his sword, which had blood on it.  
  
Kurama felt a wave of relief come over him to see that his friend had come to his aid. He moved to where he had more room to evade. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was quite surprised. This demon had actually managed to hurt him. Sesshoumaru growled in anger and his sword and gave it one mighty swing unleashing an attack. Kurama jumped in to a tree and Hiei attempted to dodge but with little success. He took a full forced blow and was pressed up against a tree. The attack pushed him into the tree.  
  
Hiei was straining agents the attack. The tree Kurama had jumped in to was knocked down and he jumped from it and sent his whip at Sesshoumaru and managed to make contact with Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru let out a small yowl of pain ant then countered. Kurama dodged as best he could, but Sesshoumaru managed to wound his leg. This made his landing a tap painful. Kuwabara extended and twisted his sword aimed right at Sesshoumaru twisted his sword aimed right at Sesshoumaru who dodged the attack.  
  
"You're not forgetting about me are you?!" Sesshoumaru turned and Kurama and Kuwabara looked up. Hiei was getting back up on his feet. His headband fell reviling his Jagan eye.  
  
"A jagan" said Sesshoumaru  
  
"I see you've heard of it. Then you also know of its power. You've fought well but let's see how you fair against the darkness flame!" said Hiei as he extended his hand and ignited the flame.  
  
"Hiei No!" cried Kurama who had begun moving as the flame was lit. Sesshomaru's mind was racing. If his opponent was actually planning to unleash a dragon of the Darkness Flame attack he had no hopes of avoiding it. And he loathed the idea of relying on the Tenseiga to save him. Hiei stepped back and was about to unleash the attack when Kurama tackled him, canceling the attack.  
  
Now Sesshoumaru was confused. Up till now they had been working together.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei said staring right into the eyes of his friend.  
  
"We're in the past, remember? You can't kill him" Kurama replied meeting his friends gaze.  
  
"Hey guys, you're supposed to be on the same side!" Yelled Kuwabara  
  
"No, but I can wound him" Said Hiei ignoring Kuwabara.  
  
"Not with that attack" Said Kurama. Hiei groaned knowing Kurama was right. It was then that they realized that Sesshoumaru was advancing on them. Realizing that they had no time to evade they knew they could only meet his attack with a few of there own. Sesshoumaru continued to move forward word ready to thrust. Those two are obviously more dangerous than the human. Once they are out of the way, killing him would be easy.  
  
At this time Yuuske, Botan, Rin, and Puu had returned to the group. Seeing his friends where in danger Yuuske aimed his spirit gun. But never got the chance to fire. The girl was now running forward towards the fight.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she cried. The fight immediately halted. Everyone turned look in Rin's direction. She was running to the demon lord's arms open. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword took a few steps forward and knelt down to meet the little girl who immediately embraced him with a hug, although Sesshoumaru didn't return it. Everyone's eyes almost popped out of their heads. Here, was supposedly one of the world's most dangerous demons excepting a hug from a little girl.  
  
Yuuske walked up to Kurama.  
  
"Ok, what's going on? Who is this guy? Don't tell me he's the her father" Yuuske asked.  
  
"He is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I have herd about him during my years as a thief. He is very deadly. He proved that in combat. As for this, I don't know what to tell you" Kurama answered Yuuske's question never letting his eyes leave the scene before him.  
  
Sesshoumaru was now looking over Rin. Examining the few scraps and bruises she had from her ordeal. Apparently the strangers she returned with had cleaned her wounds. Her Kimoto was ruined but no matter. He could always get her a new one.  
  
"Sesshomaru's hurt" Rin said as she looked at him.  
  
"Not bad. Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. The man called Yuuske, and the girl called Botan took me and cleaned me up. And the one called Kurama gave me this flower" She held it up for Sesshoumaru to see. Then she noticed the flower she had given him earlier tucked in his armor. She smiled.  
  
"Puu!" said Puu as he approached Rin and she turned and rubbed his head.  
  
"Rin, you where crying" Rin turned to look at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That man scared me. The one in blue" Rin replied as she pointed at Kuwabara. Sesshoumaru looked at him. Kuwabara's wound was still bleeding but because he had been stopped it was not nearly as bad as it could have been.  
  
"Rin wait here" said Sesshoumaru as he got to his feet and slowly began to approach Kuwabara. Yes this was the one who had insulted him. Now he had discovered he was the one who had caused Rin's tears which added him in finding her. This human definitely had a death wish. Yes, this one certainly deserved to die.  
  
"He's going to kill Kuwabara. Should we help him?" asked Kurama. At this point Kuwabara realized what Sesshoumaru had in mind and started to run.  
  
"Yea, we'd better. I don't think I could live with the guilt of letting him die" Answered Yuuske.  
  
Sesshoumaru had a hold of the front of Kuwabara's jacket now.  
  
"You have a clear shot" stated Kurama.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Yuuske fired a shot but Sesshoumaru had over herd the conversation and was ready for it. Instead of disintegrating Kuwabara he pulled him into the line of fire and released him. Kuwabara took the full force of the blow and went flying.  
  
"Oops" said Yuuske.  
  
"Yuuske how could you?!" scolded Botan.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault. You saw what happened. Besides, there's not enough energy to kill him in that shot. I didn't want to upset the kid you know. Rin was laughing and ran up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Look at him fly Sesshoumaru!  
  
"Puu Puu!" Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and the strange creature. It had a sent of its own but it also smelled strongly of the boy who fired the shot of energy. He assumed it belonged to that boy. He had never seen human shoot energy before. Then there was that boy who wields the energy sword. This certainly was a strange group. Oh well. He still had to wait for Jaken. Maybe he could get his answers while he waited. Besides, since Rin seemed to have befriended the group, fighting them would only upset her.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Enjoy it, hope you like it ^_^  
  
R&R!!!!!!! 


	8. More Surprises Then They Come Together

Sorry for the whole issue of me replacing chapter 7 with chapter 8. Thanks to ChiBi FeLiX for telling me that I posted a chapter in the wrong place. Here's chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 7: More surprises then they come together.  
  
Kagome and Sango relaxed in a hot spring. They managed to find another jewel shard and even this hot spring. 3 shards in one day weren't bad. Miroku, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Kilala and Myeoga where far off but lost in conversation. Kagome had been talking to Sango about what Inu-Yasha had said to her before the first attack. But their conversation was cut short by a strange sound.  
  
"Kagome, do you hear something?"  
  
"Yeah it sounds kind of like screaming. It's getting louder" Said Sango after a moment.  
  
"Do you think we should...Splash!" Kagome didn't get a chance to finish, for a screaming Kuwabara fell in the water right in front of them. When he rose his back was toward them.  
  
"That Jerk! I'm going to get him for that! Now where the heck am I?" Kuwabara looked around then turned around. He saw Kagome and Sango. All three faces got a look of horror.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!" All three screamed. Miroku and Inu-Yasha heard the girls scream and came running. What they saw was a wet man wearing blue running and screaming while Kagome and Sango threw rocks at him from the hot spring.  
  
"AAAAH! OW! AAAH! OW! AAH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He began yelling over and over again.  
  
"Hey you come back here!" Inu-Yasha said as he turned to pursue. He knew he'd get hit if he stuck around. Inu-Yasha looked behind him. Then he turned around went back and grabbed Miroku.  
  
"Come on you idiot!" Said Inu-Yasha and returned to pursue the intruder. Shippo and Kilala soon joined them.  
  
"Should we hit them when we catch up?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I think we can let Inu-Yasha off the hook because he immediately started to chase that guy. But Miroku defiantly deserves a good beating!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"Agreed" Replied Sango.  
  
Jaken finally came out of the forest only to see his master speaking with a strange group of people. His eyes widened when he saw his master hurt. He also noticed that two of the strangers where hurt as well. Had he been fighting with them? If so why weren't the strangers dead?  
  
Jaken suddenly turned around at the sound of some one screaming. He saw a fairly large man headed right for him!  
  
"AAAAH!" Jaken screamed and hurried to move out of the way. He scurried behind his master.  
  
"Ah, Jaken, what kept you?" Sesshoumaru calmly asked. Jaken never got a chance to answer.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! AAAHG!" Inu-Yasha leaped on Kuwabara and for the first time noticed his injury. He adjusted himself so he wasn't on it but continued to hold him down. Miroku entered the scene and was quickly followed by Shippo and Kilala with Myeoga buried some where in her fur.  
  
"All right you b%*&@! What the heck did you think you where doing?" Demanded Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well this is an unexpected surprise" Inu-Yasha looked up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Oh well so much for avoiding him" said Myeoga.  
  
"That is none of your concern" said Sesshoumaru as he drew the Tokijin.  
  
"So you want to fight do you? Fine with then. Miroku, hold this guy will you? Said Inu-Yasha as he got off Kuwabara and Miroku took his place.  
  
"Fine with me, besides, with those injuries you don't stand a chance" Said Inu-Yasha as he drew the Tetsusaiga. Kurama smiled. First he got the honor of meeting Sesshoumaru, now he had the honor of meeting Sesshoumaru's half brother, Inu-Yasha.  
  
Yuuske looked at the scene before him.  
  
"Careful Inu-Yasha!" Shippo cried. Yuuske's attention was then fixed on the young fox. Shore Kuwabara need help but he could hang on just a bit longer.  
  
"Hey Kurama" Kurama turned to look at Yuuske. "Relative of yours?" asked Yuuske and he pointed to the kitsune. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched at the comment. For the fist time he took a good look at the group behind Sesshoumaru. The group wore strange clothes. They looked like they could have come from Kagome's time. In regard to the last statement he glanced at the one the boy had spoken to. He didn't look any thing like Shippo, let alone a fox! What was with the question?  
  
"No, different breed" Answered Kurama.  
  
"Shouldn't we help Kuwabara?" Asked Botan.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Hey! Get off my friend!" Yelled Yuuske.  
  
Miroku looked up and appeared to be confused.  
  
"Well it's about time Urameshi!" Yelled Kuwabara. Yuuske and the others ran up to him.  
  
"Ok whatever he did I'm positive he's sorry. So can you get off him and hand him over?" Asked Yuuske.  
  
Miroku looked at him, and then got off Kuwabara.  
  
"You certainly know how to find trouble don't you Kuwabara?" Said Yuuske with that dumb smile on his face.  
  
"It's not funny Urameshi!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled as she and Sango came out of the forest fully clothed (Duh) and ready for battle.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" They said together. Up till now the brothers had just been staring each other down. Now hey turned their gaze to look at the girls.  
  
"Kagome!" said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kagome!" Rin echoed only with more excitement. She was happy to see her. The brothers sheathed their swords. Now that the tree groups where consulting there seemed no point in fighting.  
  
"Hey I know you. Your from one of those rival schools and you live at that shrine" Said Yuuske. All eyes went to Yuuske after that comment. Kagome stared at him blankly. By what he said it was clear the comment was meant for her but then it clicked.  
  
"Hey yeah, and you're that street tough kid from that tough neighborhood. And didn't you come to the shrine a few times? Community services weren't it?"  
  
"He he ah yeah, actually, it was" Yuuske said sheepishly. More like embarrassed.  
  
"But that means, NO Way! How did you find it? And how did you get them? I don't sense any jewel shards!"  
  
For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru was completely lost. He had now idea what Kagome was talking about. But apparently the boy did.  
  
"Woah woah woah, slow down. First of all my group is good about finding these kind of things. Second I have this demon compass that has been going crazy ever since we got to this stupid place. Third we can harness our spirit energy and that's what allowed us to pass through. And forth I am a spirit detective and me and my little crew here we're sent to investigate weird stuff happening at your home!"  
  
"Well guys I guess you where right about her grandpa lying about her being sick" Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh no! what did he say? Kagome wined as she asked this.  
  
"That you had the Mongolian flu" answered Kurama.  
  
"Oh NOO! I am going to kill him! What do you mean by spirit detective? And who sent you?"  
  
"I'm lost, how do you know him again?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Woah woah slow down people. First why don't we introduce ourselves so we know who we're talking to, and what we are. Human, demon, whatever. Then we all ask our questions one at a time and get answers" Suggested Yuuske.  
  
  
  
No one objected and Myeoga proudly went first. The idea of a talking flea was weird but, a few strange looks when Botan introduced herself as the grim reaper, Hiei had to be nudged, Jaken kicked. After Miroku introduced himself he got a few stairs because Sango and Kagome remembered to hit him.  
  
When the intros where over and questions answered, Yuuske explained the whole spirit detective thing, his boss Koenma, and the harnessing of spirit energy. Kagome explained about being Kikyo's reincarnation and having strange powers. Then she had to explain to Sesshoumaru about the well. Finally all questions where answered. The last one answered was about the disturbances that drove Yuuske and his friends here in the first place.   
  
"You're kidding! So all that disturbance was caused by a half demon visiting his girlfriend!" said Yuuske.  
  
"How Cute" said Botan. Inu-Yasha had a surprised and embarrassed look on his face. Kagome and several others took note that he didn't deny it. Miroku approached Botan.  
  
"So your name is Botan. I must say that is a lovely name"  
  
"Oh thank you" replied Botan. Suddenly Miroku took her hands.  
  
"Will you bear my children?" He asked. Botan's face turned red.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Botan whacked him over the head with her flying stick which se seemed to pull out of nowhere.  
  
"You pervert! You don't just ask that! I have self respect you know!" She yelled at him.  
  
'Strange' Sesshoumaru thought. To top it off that was how he felt. He intended on leaving as soon as Jaken arrived for it was well into the night. Then his half brother showed up and for a time it seemed they would fight. But then his brother's wrench showed up and Rin liked her. Then all the questions came up and he felt compelled to stay and get answers.  
  
Now he had them so why was he staying? He looked down at Rin. She was playing with Shippo and Puu. She was also engaging in accusal conversation with on of the newcomers. As matter of fact several conversations where taking place in the large group. Still he wanted to leave. He was about to tell Rin when a familiar scent entered the area.  
  
Inu-Yasha sensed it too and apparently the one called Kurama had a good sense of smell because he reacted as well. The others caught on very quickly. Some thing was coming, something bad. And only Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru at the time knew what it was.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing related to Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
R&R!!!!!!!! 


	9. Naraku

Sorry for the long wait. Here's the chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: Naraku   
  
An evil laugh filled the air.  
  
"Well, how convenient all my enemies in one place. And you brought friends"  
  
"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha said together. They also drew their swords at the same time. The others also took battle ready positions. Some of them eyed Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru. At times like this, there was no denying they where brothers.  
  
Kuwabara had his spirit sword ready and Kurama his rose whip. They looked at Naraku. Next to him was Kagura and they where in the air floating on her feather. Kurama starred at Naraku. Something didn't smell quite right. Then he sensed it. He's a kagutsu.  
  
"Funny, looks more like a baboon to me" said Yuuske. The group sighed.  
  
"Yuuske, a kagutsu is a living puppet of sorts created with, well, a wooden doll" explained Botan.  
  
"I thought you where a spirit detective" Kagome said snidely.  
  
"That doesn't mean I know everything!" Yuuske shot back. The puppet and Kagura looked at each other. With the quarreling that was going on it seemed some of them had all but forgotten about them. Plus they really had no idea what they where arguing about.  
  
"Enough talk" said Kagura as she got her fan out now ready to attack.   
  
"I agree!" shouted Inu-Yasha.  
  
"We are going to destroy you in one felt swoop!" said Naraku.  
  
"Guys they're not alone! I can sense at least 4 stronger demons with them and a whole lot of other ones!" But Kuwabara's cry came too late for a hoard of lesser demons came at them. Along with the 4 stronger ones Kuwabara had sensed. One resembled a giant serpent with large fangs; The 2nd a giant crocodile that could stand on it's hind legs; The 3rd looked dragon like with long arms, sharp claws and teeth, and a powerful tail; The final one wasn't as immense as the others but still appeared lethal. It looked like a cross between a dog and a horse. Hooves, teeth, and a horn on its head, and they all where coming in fast.  
  
The snake spat out many shards at the group. They quickly picked up those who could not move swiftly and dodged. Sesshoumaru and Kurama landed together. Kurama put down Jaken and left Sesshoumaru set down Rin.  
  
"Jaken take Rin as far away from the battle field as you can get. NOW!" Yes Lord Sesshoumaru! Come Rin!" cried Jaken.  
  
"Shippo go with them! Cried Inu-Yasha but. Shippo began to protest.  
  
"NOW!" Shippo ran after the small group. Myeoga jumped on Shippo's shoulder and caught a ride.  
  
'Puu, you go too!" said Yuuske. The little beast obeyed.   
  
Kilala transformed and lunged at the horned demon but was deterred when it shot a powerful energy blast from its horn.  
  
Hiei raised his sword and leaped through several of the lesser demons and landed. The demons kept moving for a few seconds then fell apart, splashing blood everywhere. The Puppet and Kagura had also engaged id battle.  
  
Kagura sent an attack sailing at Kuwabara. Kuwabara leapt out of the way and continued to run away. He slashed through the lesser demons and continued to try and run away from Kagura as she pursued him.  
  
Sango threw her Hiraikotsu that caused Kagura to break pursuit.  
  
"You idiot! Why did you run from her instead of fight her?!" She yelled at Kuwabara.  
  
"I Can't Fight Girls!" Kuwabara spout back.  
  
"You're kidding?!" Sango said to him before Kagura attacked her. She used her Hiraikotsu as a shield and then moved in with her sword.  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears had picked up on Kuwabara's last statement.  
  
"Wimp!" He yelled as he engaged the crocodile demon. The thing had a powerful tail and despite its size and build it could whirl around fast. He had almost gotten chomped a few times. Plus, he had the lesser demons to deal with as well. They where very numerous.  
  
"Shot gun!" Yuuske fired his shotgun and many blue energy blasts went flying from his fist and took out many of the lesser demons. The Snake spat out the shards again.  
  
"Watch out! They are poisonous!" Warned Kurama. Those in the mist of the attack moved to avoid it.  
  
Miroku was attacking with his staff for that was all he could do. Naraku's insects where everywhere so he couldn't use his wind tunnel. He then heard someone scream. He looked through the hoards of demons and saw Botan swinging around a thick wooden stick. (A baseball bat) He also saw the small group hadn't gotten very far from the battlefield. Jaken was using his staff of two heads and Shippo his foxfire, but it was all the little group could do to defend themselves. No one could get to them.  
  
Botan was swinging around the bat like a mad woman. This wasn't getting anywhere. She pulled the small grenade that Koenma had given her. They where overwhelmed. Would now really be a good time to use it?  
  
(Flash back)   
  
Botan the place you may be going could be very dangerous. You may need to return to get back up. Manly Genkai.  
  
"I understand that Koenma Sir, but why keep me behind just to tell me that?  
  
"To give you an escape plan" Koenma went over to the wall and opened a safe.  
  
"Huh?" Koenma pulled out a small grenade. This will let out a force that will stun any demons you can't get by in a 10-foot radius. It's based on an old potion but it wouldn't even kill the lowest class demon. Give these stones to Hiei and Kurama. They will protect them if they are close by. Oh and don't tell them what they are for. Otherwise they might not take them. I'm not so muck concerned over Kurama as Hiei. You know how he can be"  
  
Botan stared at the objects for a moment.  
  
"I understand"  
  
(End flash back)  
  
She looked around. Kurama and Sesshoumaru where the closest ones. Kurama would be protected but Sess.... The Naraku Puppet lunged at her.  
  
"AAA!" She screamed as she threw the bomb right into the puppets face. A bright light lit a small area of the battlefield.  
  
"AAR!" the puppet screamed and began to stager. Sesshoumaru felt a little strange for a moment but the Tenseiga protected him.. Botan saw her chance and got on her flying stick and flew away. She had to get to the well. She had to get help.  
  
Kurama was engaged with the dragon like demon and he was having some difficulty.  
  
"I'd have an easier time if I transformed. As mater of fact why don't I? He thought. With in moments he had transformed in to Youko Kurama. Then continued to engage the demon. This caught the attention of several of his new allies.  
  
Kagome had been randomly shooting several of the lesser demons, Miroku not far from her. She couldn't believe what she saw. Though she didn't know why. Kurama now looked like a cross between Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha, sort of. He had ears like Inu-Yasha's only just a bit longer, gold eyes, silver hair, and a tail, though it was not nearly as long as Sesshoumaru's. It looked more like a fox's tail.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced over in Youko's direction. A fox demon, one of the more powerful ones. But what he knew of them, this breed had only two forms, a five-tailed fox and the one he saw now. They usually start as animal spirits. How did this one acquire a 3rd? He jumped out of the way of the snake demons attack and then sliced at him with the Tokaijin.   
  
Inu-Yasha was getting ticked off. This monster was more trouble than it was worth. It managed to wound him a few times.  
  
"That's it! Raaraa!" Inu-Yasha swung his sword unleashing the wind scare attack. The crock demon along with many of the lesser demons disintegrated.  
  
"Hey be careful!" Yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut up!" Inu-Yasha yelled back. It was then he caught site of Youko Kurama.  
  
"Huh?" 'Wait his sent. Hump now that relative comment makes sense' He thought.  
  
"RAAA!" Inu-Yasha screamed. Kagura had taken advantage of his laps in attention and sent wind blades into his back. Inu-Yasha whirled around to face her.  
  
"Iron Revere Soul Stealer!" he sent the attack sailing at her. She dogged but he managed to get her with some of the attack.  
  
Youko silently groaned. The wound on his leg from the earlier battle with Sesshoumaru had reopened and was slowing him down a bit. As for the beast he managed to wound it pretty badly. Now he decided to finish it off. He pulled out a seed and grew the death tree. Instantly the tree's many mouths went and bit into the creature in several locations. The beast wailed in pain and it was dying quickly.  
  
With the last of its strength and in a desperate attempt to survive it swung one of its massive claws and caught Youko on his side sending him flying. The death tree refused to let go and flesh was torn from the beast as Youko flew away a good 10-15 feet. Youko hit the ground bleeding badly. The dragon like demon had been freed from the death tree's deadly bite but was too badly injured to survive. It fell, dead.  
  
The Puppet took advantage of Youko's condition and attacked him. Youko saw this and raised his death tree to meet the puppet's attack. There was one mouth for every vine. The Naraku puppet screamed in agony but it didn't last long. Sesshoumaru brought his sword threw the heart of the puppet, destroying it. Then he picked up the wooden "doll" that was left and disintegrated it.  
  
Youko got to his feet. The demons gazed at each other. Youko saw that Sesshoumaru's wounds had reopened and he had a few new ones. Sesshoumaru saw that Kurama's new wounds where bleeding rather badly.  
  
The demons gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"Do you have a new name to go with your new form?" Asked Sesshoumaru. He could tell Kurama was more dangerous in his current form. He wondered why he didn't take it when they where fighting.  
  
"Youko, they call me Youko Kurama"  
  
"Well then Youko, I have some questions for you at a later time"  
  
Then the two demons went back in to the battle. Kagura saw the puppet go down and considered retreat. 2 of the larger, stronger demons were now dead as well. But she decided against it.   
  
Their enemy's where badly injured or tiring so they could still win this fight. Youko turned his attention to the Snake demon. Hiei was also locked in battle with this demon but his sword couldn't break through its scale armor. Youko tried the death tree but the teeth and the acids it secreted weren't working against it for some reason so he discarded the tree.  
  
"Hiei have you tried any of your other attacks?"  
  
"I have but they seem to have no effect" replied Hiei. The snake lunged at them but all it got was a mouth full of dirt. Hiei leaped at the creature with his sword powered with the darkness flame. (Sword of the darkness flame) going to attempt to slice through the beast but it struck him with its tail and sent him flying some 20 ft off.  
  
Hiei got to his feet rather angry now he began to power up for the Dragon of the Darkness flame attack but stopped. The snake had Youko in its coils. His arms where free but he was using them to fend off the lesser demons.  
  
In another part of the battlefield Yuuske, Kilala, and Kuwabara were facing the horned demon. It was fast and very maneuverable and it could jump high. They where having a hard time hitting it and Yuuske was sick of getting kicked by it! The thing smiled every time it did! Jump over him and kick, jump over him, and KICK!  
  
Yuuske went flying back again on impact with the demons hooves. Man, he really was getting sick of this. He looked over the party. Kilala was bleeding. She had been cut and bitten by the demon. Kuwabara was a lucky idiot. Other than the wound Sesshoumaru gave him he didn't really have any bad, new ones.  
  
"This isn't working"  
  
"Uramashi! I have an Idea! Follow my lead!" Kuwabara cried out and climbed on to Kilala's back.  
  
"Head straight for it, um please?" He asked. Kilala eyed Kuwabara giving him a strange look. Then she shrugged and did as he asked. She started running straight at it with Kuwabara on her back dodging the beams that it fired at them. Kuwabara extended his sword and struck at the beast. It jumped up in the air avoiding the attack. Yuuske saw his opening and powered up his spirit gun, the demon powered up its beam. This would be Yuuske's only chance to take it out. It wouldn't fall for this trick again.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" The shot went right through the demon. It went sailing on the ground and the energy it was storing in its horn was released on impact with the ground. The blast headed strait for Rin's party. Time seemed to slow.  
  
"NOO!" Cried several members in each team. Yuuske started head strait for it but knew he'd never make it and was at the wrong angle to shoot his spirit gun.  
  
Rin and the held each other close and closed they're eyes. Preparing for the impending attack. But it never came.  
  
"RAAAA!" Sesshoumaru had put himself between the attack and the small group who had now opened their eyes to see the sight now before them. (Speed time back to normal) The attack was long and powerful. And it now put enough pressure to shatter his armor and make impact with his body. It never penetrated him but when the attack ended he fell.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Cried Rin.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Cried Jaken. The pair ran up to him followed by the rest of the small group.  
  
"Is he still alive Jaken? Asked Shippo. Jaken let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yes he is, but badly wounded" He replied. The Snake saw this and began to launch its poison shards.  
  
"No!" cried Youko and he cracked the rose whip agents the snake's head. The attack was sent to the side a bit but the small group still had to evade.  
  
However, no one notested that one shard did manage to pierce the demon Lord's arm. At the same time Youko struck the demon he manages to slip a seed under one of the snake demon's giant scales, the Snake demon squeezed him even harder of the interface.  
  
'Just a few seconds just a few more seconds' Thought Youko who was now getting beaten on by the lesser demons. Hiei jumped onto the snake near Youko Kurama and began slashing at them.  
  
"There! Die!" strained Youko. The snake demon was then torn apart by the plant. It now lay dead in a mess of blood and plants. Kagura who had been battling with Inu-Yasha while Miroku, Sango, and Kagome kept the lesser demons off Inu-Yasha's back so he would have no distractions, stepped back at the death of the forth and final demon.  
  
General. The generals where gone and most of the lesser demons.  
  
"All right! Clearing out the rest of these things should be cake!" Said Yuuske. Just then another hoard of lesser demons came over the hill.  
  
'Crap!' though Miroku 'and we where so close to'  
  
"Ok, that's it!" said Yuuske. Kuwabara moved behind him.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Said Inu-Yasha. His friends moved behind him.  
  
"No more playing around" Said Hiei. He stood in front of Sesshoumaru and the small group and Youko Kurama stood behind him as well.  
  
"Eat this!" said Inu-Yasha as he unleashed the wind scar.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Yuuske fired a full powered blast.  
  
"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" said Hiei, as the attack was unleashed.  
  
The three powerful attacks were gone through the hoard of demons as if they weren't there. Kagura barely managed to escape with her life.  
  
  
  
The dust cleared and not one lesser demon remained. Inu-Yasha and Kurama collapsed from their injuries and blood loss. Yuuske zonked out from loss of energy. Kilala returned to her small form and laid down breathing heavily.  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do now?" asked Sango.  
  
"Hn, who knows?" Said Hiei. Kagome noticed Hiei's arm.  
  
"Wow, that last attack did a number on your arm" she said.  
  
"It's nothing I can't handle" replied Hiei.  
  
"Well if you ask me, we all could use some rest. But we can't just leave our friends out here like this. Their wounds could get infected or something" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Brilliant observation fool. Did you think of that yourself?" Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Hay! That's enough. But Kuwabara's right. They do need to be moved. But how are we going to do it? Some of them are too heavy to carry long distances, and Kilala's to badly hurt to help" said Kagome. Yuuske started to come to when they herd the woods rustle behind them.  
  
"What now?" asked Yuuske. A small demon came out of the woods.  
  
"Master!? What are you doing here? Huh what a mess!"  
  
"Hachi!" said Miroku. He looked at the badger with surprise, and then smiled. "Hachi, you have perfect timing"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
Naraku, the real Naraku, now walked across a cleared out battlefield. The strangers certainly made a difference. Some of the hill was even blown away. Perhaps he might find something useful on this battlefield. What he found was a few strands of silver hair. There was three silver haired demons one the battlefield this night. They could be from any one of them. He smiled; yes he might be able to do something with this.  
  
  
  
Botan was flying as fast as she could go to get to Genkai's house. 2 hours! It had been almost 2 hours since she left Yuuske and the others in that fight to get help. Of all the times to get lost. She had trouble finding the well. She hoped they weren't dead or somehow managed to get of the trouble they where in.  
  
Finally! She reached Genkai's house. She landed and knocked on Genkai's door. In a few moments the door was opened by, Jin?  
  
"JIN?!" Said Botan with surprise. The wind master looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Botan! Hey Genkai it's Botan" He said with that Irish accent of his.  
  
"Well, let her in" said Genkai from inside. Jin steeped aside and Botan entered. Genkai was sitting at the table sipping tea, and she was smiling.  
  
"It's good to see you Botan. Jin came here looking for Yuuske and since he was coming here he brought some Irish tea with him. Would you like a cup?" Asked Genkai also answering Botan's unasked question about Jin's presence.  
  
"No thank you Genkai. Actually I came hear to get help. You see Yuuske and his team where sent on a mission and we met these other demons and we all where attacked, and the numbers where overwhelming and I left to get help but I had trouble finding the well we used to get there and I don't." Botan was falling apart with worry as she said this but was interrupted by Genkai.  
  
"Calm down Botan. Now Yuuske and his team where not fighting alone, correct?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And how long ago did you leave them?"  
  
"About 2 hours"  
  
"I see" Genkai looked at the clock for a moment and smiled again. Botan looked confused.  
  
"Alright Botan I will go with you. But if I know that dimwit he and his friends forgot a few things. So we'll have to make a few stops" Said Genkai.  
  
"What!" Cried Botan. Jin then stood up and started rotating his arm to stretching it.  
  
"Well I guess I'll go with ya too. I was looking for Uramsehi anyway" he said.  
  
Botan groaned. A few stops? Yuuske and the others could be dead and Genkai wanted to make a few stops! She sighed, well Genkai probably knew something she didn't, like Yuuske and the others won the fight anyway and would be just fine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing  
  
R&R! 


	10. A Time Of Rest

Shadow Fox 777: YAY! I can Finaly update my own story! Once again Wookie is my Co auther for this story. Actually some of you might know her as Zammy. Any way I got som bad news. At frist I heard that the adult swim People where going to show us 52 new episodes of InuYasha and evan the movies. NOW THEY SAT THEY ARE NOT GOING TO! DOSE THAT FRELLING BITE OR WHAT! 

Please enjoy chapter 9 of my fic.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9 A Time Of Rest

"Cocka doodle ACK!" and in a spray of feathers, the roster was gone. Sesshomaru laid back down. A roster crowing was the last thing he wanted to hear this morning, so he killed it. Needles to say the house he was in now had a new hole in the wall. Ugh, his head was spinning and his whole body ached. He didn't even know where he was or how he got hear. The last thing he remembered was passing out after he protected Rin from the attack. He placed his hand on his head and Quietly groaned. 

"Sesshomaru?" 'Rin!' he turned to look at the small girl. She had some small bandages hear and there but over all nothing serious. But he still needed to get her a new Kimoto. 

"Sesshomaru! Your awake!" Rin cried happily. Sesshomaru silently groaned. Her voice run in his ears. There was nothing silent, however, about the groan he gave when she hugged him. Rin released him immediately realizing she had caused him pain. 

"I is just happy to see you awake Sesshomaru. For awhile I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." Rin never let her smile leave her face the whole time she spoke. 

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've awakened! Are you well?" Jaken asked as he came into the room. Sesshomaru looked at his servant. Jaken had some bandages wrapped around his head. Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes, he was seeing two Jaken's, not good. When he opened his eyes again Jaken was right by him now and almost next to Rin. And thankfully only one of him. The double vision had passed. 

"YOU B@#$!" said InuYasha as he entered the room. He was shortly followed by his friends and Yusuke and his group. Jaken quickly covered Rin's Ears. Sesshomaru put his hand on his head. 'Oh no'. Now he though. Now he knew where he was. He had never actually set foot hear but he knew Exactly where he was. 

"I had the perfect chance to kill you this morning but I couldn't! You know why?! Because You had to protect her and save Shippo and the others in the process! D@mitt! Why do you have to be a nice guy at times!? Oh yea and thanks for saving them." on his last statement InuYasha turned to the side and folded his arms. Sesshomaru looked away from his brother. 

"Well that's a find good morning! And in front of Rin too!" said Kagome. "What?!" asked InuYasha. Kagome groaned with impatience. 

"SIT!" and with a thud InuYasha was on the floor groaning in pain. Sesshomaru turned his head at that one. With one word the girl sent his worthless brother to the floor. 

"Kagome, you shouldn't have done that, he's wounded. Even if he did deserve it." said Sango. InuYasha was now getting to his feet and Yusuke and his friends where snickering trying to contain there laughter. Apparently finding some humor in InuYuasha's dilemma. 

Sesshomaru sat up and grimaced in pain. 

"Ye should not be moving so soon." said Kaede as she came through the large group. who was now quiet, and some a little stiff. 

"Ye wounds where severe and out of the kindness these young ones are made of, they brought you to me with the others for care." said Kaede. Sesshomaru just sat there quietly, staring at her. She continued. 

"I didn't like the idea of them bringing you hear but they told me what you did. So in thanks we tended your wounds. The only thing I expect from ye is not to kill any one." Sesshomaru only continued to stair at her. Then gazed at the rest of the group. They all had some bandages some where. He returned his gaze to Kaede, then put his hand back on hi head and laid down. The dizzy spell had gotten worse. Did he get hit with a poison shard and not know it? 

"I don't think we are going to get any sort of promise from him. Why don't we leave him alone for a while?" said Miroku. Everyone left the room. Everyone but Rin and Jaken.

Myeoga was moving around nervously. 

"I still don't like the idea of you bringing him hear. We got no promise. He could come out hear and kill us all any minuet." he wined with fear. Kurama sighed. Every one was pretty much ignoring the Flea, but he couldn't take any more of his wining. 

"And what, makes you think he will do that?" Kurama asked rather annoyed. 

"Your new hear so I will cut you some slack. You see all this is based on the fact that HE IS ONE OF OUR MOST DANGEROUS AND POWERFUL ENEMIES!" Myeoga yelled jumping up and down as he did so. 

"Oh please, even a demon like him has some sense of honor. He wouldn't have saved the girl if he didn't, Parasite." said Hiei. "oh how rude." said Myeoga. Kurama smiled. 

"Yes and in protecting her, he also protected you didn't he." Kurama pointed out. 

"Yes although I don't think any one would miss you." said Hiei. "Oh come now Hiei, sourly someone might have missed him." replied Kurama. Hiei looked at Kurama for a moment and then gave a small smile. 

"Yes I suppose, Kagome and InuYasha most likely." said Hiei. "Feh." said InuYasha from the other side of the room. 

"Well at any rate his life was saved And Just look how ungrateful he is Hiei." said Kurama. "Yes, quite selfish I must say. Perhaps next time we shouldn't save his life." replied Hiei. The conversation was gaining a audience, every one in the room was now listening in. 

"Now that would be wrong, however if this is the way he behaves it would be a waste of effort. Especially if it causes serious injury." said Kurama. "Ok ok you made your point!" said Myeoga who looked as guilty as he felt. He had stopped wining and was now sitting quietly looking at the floor. 

"Wow, you guys are good." said InuYasha. "Yea, how'd you do it?" asked Shippo. "A gift I guess." said Kurama. "Years of experience between comrades." said Hiei. Sango giggled in the back. Seeing Myeoga get degraded so easily was amusing. 

The door suddenly opened and Sesshomaru stepped out. 

"Sesshomaru!" several of them said. 

"Your wounds are still to sever for you to travel." said Kaede. Sesshomaru ignored her and continued walking. He looked around at the people in the room. The only ones who seemed afraid where the badger hiding in the corner, and the flea who had not moved but Knees where knocking a mile a minuet. He entered the room and Rin and Jaken followed. Every one kept there eyes on him as he walked through the room. As he entered the middle of the room a sudden spell of dizziness hit and he staggered a bit. Miroku was standing closest to him when it happened he used Miroku to steady himself with out realizing it. Blast. The spells where only getting worse and he was seeing double again. Miroku had gone understandably stiff when the demon lord put his hand on Marko's shoulder. 

"Um, are you alright?" Miroku managed to ask. Sesshomaru realized what happened and removed his hand. 

"Fine." he managed but it didn't sound at all sincere. As Sesshomaru walked past Kurama turned to him. 

"I thought you had some questions for me." he said. 'D@m!' thought Sesshomaru, he couldn't even think striate. 

"Another time." Sesshomaru replied and went out the door. Sesshomaru was stopped by a tug on his Kimoto. He looked behind him at Rin. 

"Sesshomaru? Can we invite them over for dinner or something? To thank them for helping us?" she asked. No one could believe what she just asked! They began saying things like 

"Is she serious? Dose she really think he'll say yes?" Jaken was squabbling about how it was a bad idea and what not. But Sesshomaru couldn't pick up notes of it where he normally would. There voices run in his ears as he tried to think striate on Rin request. 'Ugh forget it! It'll make Rin happy!' he thought 

"Fine, just, every one be quiet!" It strained him to say this and his stomach turned at the thought of having his brother in his house. Everyone's Jaw dropped. 

"I knew he was sick, but I didn't think he was that sick!" said Miroku. "How dare you! My master is not sick! Now are you going to except the girl's invite of not?" said Jaken. "He looks sick to me." an old voice said. Every one looked forward. 

"Genkai! Jin! Boton! Um, Boton your back." said Yusuke. Genkai was sitting with Boton on her flying stick and Jin was floating next to them. 

"Well it just figures. I go and get help and you and the others are just fine." said Boton as they landed. 'Oh no, more of them. Rin will probably extend her invitation to them.' thought Sesshomaru. Genkai was holding a bag and Yusuke had a pretty good idea what it was. Genkai approached Sesshomaru. 

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, it is an honor to meet you. I just wish it was while you where in better health." said Genkai. Sesshomaru stared at Genkai who only returned his gaze with out fear. After a moment she walked past him to the house. Jaken was surprised at the fact that the old woman had shown no fear toward his master and continued not to. Jin now approached Sesshomaru. 

"I have to agree with Genkai, it's an honor to meet ya. I'm Jin, um, can I shake your hand?" Jin asked, extending his left hand then switching to his right. Sesshomaru looked at him like he was nuts. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. After a moment of trying to think it over Sesshomaru just held out his hand. Jin took it and shook it. It was very short and brief but it was enough Jin because hi ear's where all pointy. (For those of you who don't know Jin's ear's get a bit longer and kind of wiggle when he gets excited. His ears look like elf ears.) 

"Ol thank ya. It was an honor." said Jin who was smiling big time. 

"He's lucky he didn't get his hand disintegrated." Sango whispered to her friends. 

"I herd that." said Jin. Genkai turned to Yusuke. 

"We'll if it isn't my favorite dim wit." "Hay Grandma." said Yusuke. "They don't look or smell related." said InuYasha as he leaned over to Kagome. Kagome leaned to InuYasha. 

"I think it might be an exchange of nick names." she said. "As I can tell by looking at you not on of you thought to bring a change of clothes. Each one of you is wearing something torn and blood stained." Genkai pointed out. Yusuke laughed in a rather Embarrassed and humorous tone. 

"Um, no." he said. " Well it's a good thing I know you so well." she reached in and pulled out a smaller bag. 

"Yusuke these are yours, your usual green." "Huh, thanks Genkai." She handed some bags to Kurama and Hiei. 

"Hear you go, what you whore to the semi Finals of the dark tournament." "Thank you Genkai." said Kurama. "Thanks." said Hiei. "Oh and Kuwabara you should get something other than blue. That's all you have in your closet." she said as she handed him his bag. 

"He he thanks. Hay Who let you..." "Your sister." "Oh." "Oh and you should get better control of your Kittens. I found a dead mouse in the pocket of one of your other out fits." Kuwabara blushed and at Genkai's last statement.

InuYasha laughed. 

"Big guys got a soft spot for kittens." Kuwabara whirled around to face InuYasha. 

"And what's so funny?" "Silence! Are we going or Not?!" Sesshomaru Roared. 

"I think we should take the offer." said Kagome. "Uh, sure." said InuYasha rather hesitant. "I think we should go to. " said Kurama. "I agree with Kurama." said Genkai "Ok I guess where going. Just give us a moment." said Yusuke. They went back in to the house and came back out after a few minuets. Donning the new wardrobe. 

"Hachi" "Yes Master Miroku?" "Get ready to fly will you?" Miroku asked. "Yes sir!" said Hachi. He shifted his shape in to his giant flying form. Every one climbed on. 

"Kaede aren't you coming?" asked Kagome. "I think not." replied Kaede. "All right see you when we get back ok?" said Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru, shall we get on to?" asked Jaken. "Hump, no, we'll take the cloud." said Sesshomaru. They all then headed for Sesshomaru's home.


	11. His House, Dinner, and Poison

Shadow Fox 777: Ok time for another up date. Once again I worked with my Twin sis Wookie, Or Zammy as some of you know her. Ok Ok and I don't , We, don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do Own Demons 1-4 that where in chapter 8 Naraku, But since they died, Feel free to use them if you want. Oh and I would like to thank Lively Who was posting this for me Up till the last chapter. You ROCK LIVELY! Ok now that that's done,

Wookie/Zammy: Raaaooooor.

Shadow Fox 777: Ok ok, please enjoy the next chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter 10 His house, dinner, and poison.

'This flight is certainly slow.' thought Jin as he flew ahead of Hachi and then back again. Jin sighed. He could fly circles around this group if he wanted to. Jin actually considered it but decided agent it. He didn't want to upset Sesshomaru. It was clear that he was easily irritated today. Jin knew it was a risk to ask him to shake his hand. Especially if he had been healthy! But he couldn't help it the half Brothers where famous among the demons in the future. Rumor had it that they where still alive, some where. Yes, he would definitely have to ask InuYasha to shake his hand as well. A thought then struck Jin. What if this InuYasha was the one rumored to still be alive? With that well he could easily skip about 500 years. The stores or history, did say something about him falling in love with a girl from the future, or some thing like that. Jin almost burst out laughing at the thought that so many probably knew about Kagome's relation ship with InuYasha before she did. Or where these memories new from changes I the history line? There was virtually no way to tell. 

"Oh well." said Jin. Then he smiled and chuckled a bit at the thought. Jin turned and flew above the group now. He looked at the demon brothers and wondered if they could have beet Togoro. With those swords of theirs probably yes. But knowing how fast and strong Togoro was they'd have a tough time doing it. Urameshi had his hands full beating him. He smirked when he thought of what those swords could do. Those swords, that was probably how Hiei came to hear about the bros., through those swords. 'Hmm, I wonder if Hiei is secretly wishing if her could even wield those swords. It only for a moment. Uh oh, I wonder if Hiei herd me? I forgot he's a telepath.' thought Jin. Jin then noticed Hiei's eyes dart in his direction, but nothing more. 'Yep, he heard me.' he thought. Jin's eyes where drawn away from Hiei when Genkai started moving. She approached InuYasha. 

"I never got the chance to say it earlier but it is an honor to meet you as well." said Genkai. "Really?" said InuYasha with surprise. 

"Yes, they say that your loyalty to your friends and to those you care about is powerful and unwavering. They also say you have a loose temper." Genkai continued with a smile. InuYasha gave Genkai a dirty look with her last sentence. 

"Hmm, and I see every bit of it is true." Genkai looked at Kagome. 

"Take care of this girl. you'll soon find she's more important to you than anything you ever desired or cared for." she returned her gaze to InuYasha. 

"You are like Yusuke in so many ways. Yes it is truly an honor to meet you." Genkai now had finished what she wanted to say and now walked back to Yusuke and the others. Jin smiled and flew down closer to InuYasha who up till now continued to look in Genkai's direction. Jin held out one of his hands. 

"Hum?" said InuYasha as he looked at he hand and followed it up to it's owner's face. 

"Double my honor?" asked Jin. "Hum." InuYasha smiled and shook Jin's hand. 

"Hm hm hm oh Thank ye it was an honor." said Jin. "They said it was an honor to meet me." said InuYasha with a smile. 

"Yes, InuYasha, we know." said Kagome with a sighed. 

"Well that boosted his ego." said Sango. 'I wonder if what Genkai said is true?' thought Kagome. She didn't have long to think about it though. 

"We're going to land now." said Hachi. Once they got close enough to the ground every one jumped off and Hachi, well, deflated. and hit himself on the chest. They where out side a huge gate, which now opened. Sesshomaru walked through and the others followed. The gate keeper bowed to Sesshomaru then rose. The groups Eyes began to wander the yard. It was huge and the house was very grand. 

Sesshomaru opened the door and they stepped in side. Yusuke let out a whistle. 

"Nice place." InuYasha felt slightly edgy. It was weird being in his brother's house. He never even been hear before. Shippo like every one else was nervous. He looked at his friends and noticed that Yusuke and his friends didn't seem nervous at all. Quite surprising, at least to him. He almost bumped into one of them when the group suddenly stopped. The group took the moment to look around. 10 maybe 9 rooms where visible but there was more of them most likely. There was a few pieces of furniture hear and there, although the house did seem rather empty. Except for the gate keeper they hadn't seen any servants. 

"Puuuu!" The sound of the spirit beast got every one's attention. A servant had come to greet Sesshomaru. She had horns that curved back on the side of her head, claws, a whip like tail and she whore a bright green and pink Kimono. Sesshomaru said a few things to her and then she departed. 

"Jaken." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" "Take them each to a room for now. I'm going to mine." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru left and Jaken did as he was commanded. Rin grabbed Shippo and had probably taken him off to play some where. Jaken walked down the hall way. His master was defiantly not well. As much as he would like to deny it. His mind wandered back to the previous night after the battle was over. (Flash back) The one called Hiei had put his ruined head band back over his third eye and proceeded to move the fox demon. InuYuasha's woman helped him. The humans told him that they would help his master and asked him if he could prepare him to be moved while they took care of the others. He walked up to his master who was lying on his stomach. He figured it best to roll him over. He then noticed something close to his masters arm. He got closer and saw it was a poison shard. He picked it up and saw that it had cut his masters arm . He didn't thin any thing of it because the wound was small. He tossed the shard and wiped his hand for some reason it had gotten wet. Rin, Shippo and Puu had come to help him. With a lot of effort they managed to roll him over. (End Flash back) Jaken sighed, despite the small size of the injury it caused what it the poison actually managed to poison Sesshomaru? Perhaps he should tell some one. But who? Jaken sniffed the air. Mom, dinner was almost ready. He rushed off to fetch their guests.

Every one was now seated at a table. The humans couldn't help but find themselves wondering what would be served for dinner. Shippo bounced in the cushion he was sitting on. It was so soft and comfy. And being with Rin all day made him feel more commutable being hear. Plus he got a short tour of the house. It was great having some one to play with. Hay if it wasn't for her they wouldn't even be hear. Sesshomaru entered the room and everyone looked at him. He had cleaned up was wearing a new kimono and armor. He sat down at the head of the table. Kurama looked at the demon lord. He looked pail and hi eyes didn't appear to be well focused. Kurama wondered what else might be wrong with him. judging by the way he kept putting his hand on his head a harsh head ache, or perhaps dizziness. Knowing Sesshomaru, he would never tell. He would have to figure out this on his own. Especially if he was to help him. The servants then came out with dinner. Kagome looked at her plate. The main course was some kind of meat in some kind of sauce. At least that's what it looked like. Rin got some normal looking food. Kagome then saw that one of the servants was the same one who greeted Sesshomaru. She apparently had sharp eyes because some one had prepared a special dish for Myeoga. A shallow plate of blood, probably from what ever they where eating. At least he was happy. This was the first time since getting hear that he wasn't complaining. 

"Oh boy" said Myeoga then he slurped up his meal and at leased doubled in size. Kagome looked back down at her plate. The food had already been cut in to bite sized portions. She looked around. Kurama seemed very pleased. 

"Why I haven't had this in 80, 90 years." 'Ok he is defiantly old.' thought Kagome. 'Oh well, might as well dig in.' she thought and began to eat. InuYasha looked at Kurama, he then leaned over to Shippo. 

"Relative of yours?" he asked. Shippo looked at Kurama and shook his head, remembering the events of last night. 

"No, different breed." replied Shippo and he began eating his food. Every one began eating. "Well this certainly has a interesting flavor. Dose any one know what it is?" asked Yusuke. "Basilisk." Kurama simply replied. 

"And what the is that?" Yusuke asked. He almost choked when Kurama explained what it was. As matter of fact almost everyone ether spat it up, almost spat it up, or almost choked on it. The only ones who didn't where Jin, Shippo, InuYasha, Hiei, Kurama, Hachi, Genkai, and Sesshomaru, obviously. 

"Your kidding?! You mean he's got us eating snake?! Oh man are we goanna die?!" cried Kuwabara. "Your not going to die fool." said Hiei "Besides, do you really think a demon would eat human food if he could avoid it?" he continued. "If it bother's you that much then you can take some fruit out of the bowl in the middle of the table tat the servant placed. I assure you it's quite safe." said Genkai.

Sesshomaru sat quietly at the head of the table. Was it hot in hear? All this discussion, do these people always talk this much? 

"... Ho, how did you get your third form?" Sesshomaru asked. This caught every ones attention. This was the first time he spoke since dinner started. Plus they noticed that he hardly touched his food. 

"You mean my human body?" said Kurama and with that he began how he was a thief and got careless and badly wounded and in a desperate attempt to survive he entered the womb of a woman and he, well, became her son and how he couldn't bring him self to leave her at the age of 10 like originally planed. Kurama pulled out his wallet and pulled out a pitcher. 

"My mother, well, sort of." said Kurama and he passed it around. 

"She's very becoming." said Miroku. Before Kurama could say anything Hiei spoke up. 

"Watch it Monk unless you want to find your self dead in a puddle of blood I suggest you lay off and smarten up." Miroku swallowed and passed on the pitcher. 

"Did your mother give you a human name?" asked Sango. "Yes she did." said Kurama. "What is it?" Sango asked. "Shuiichi." InuYasha burst out laughing. Such a sweet sounding name for such a deadly demon was too much. But before any one could say any thing Sesshomaru suddenly got up. The room, it was spinning, and every thing was so blurry he could hardly see. His heart was racing, he could hear and feel it. It was getting harder to breath, and was feeling so hot. He had to get out of there. Blackness began to cloud around his vision and then, darkness.

Every one, even InuYasha jumped to there feet when the demon lord hit the floor with a thud. 

"Sesshomaru!" cried Rin and she was the first on at her side. Tears where streaming down her face as she shook him. 

"Sesshomaru wake up, please wake up!" Rin begged, but demon lord never stirred. Kurama came to his side and rolled Sesshomaru on his back. He placed his head near Sesshomaru's chest listening. 

"His heart's still beating but it's very fast and he's breathing but it's very hard." said Kurama he then continued to perform a small examination. of symptoms. A fever, heave breathing rapid heart beat, possible dizziness, and probably a few others he wasn't aware of. As Kurama examined Sesshomaru Yusuke looked down at Rin. He felt truly sorry for her, and Puu felt the same way for he gave a sad sounding moan. 

"Puuuu." Jaken was equally worried. Kurama stood up. 

"He's been poisoned." "But how?" asked Kagome' "Yes, if it was a poison shard surely it would have been noticed when he was....moved." said Miroku now looking at Jaken. 

"There was a poison shard there. It cut his arm. I didn't think anything of it because the wound was so small." admitted Jaken. "Jaken, those shard where like frozen poison. After the first assault I picked one up and examined it. Then I threw it into one of the lesser demons. It veered off chores and thrashed around after crashing before it died. That's how I knew that it was poison." said Kurama as he looked at Jaken. 

"But the wound was soo small." Jaken wined. "Jaken, some poison got in on the install strike and continued to seep in as it melted agents his skin. A small yet fatal amount. That's why it took so long to affect him to this degree.." explained Kurama as he now looked down at Sesshomaru. 

"I could suck the poison out of his body." said Myeoga as he approached. 

"I'm afraid that the poison has worked it's way though too much of his body for that to work I will need to make an antidote, and fast. Dose anyone know of any herb gardens? Preferably near by." said Kurama. There's a garden tended to by a half demon by the name of Jinenji and his human mother. It's filled with herbs. The only problem is it's pretty far off." said Kagome. "Just give me directions and I'll et Kurama there licitly split." said Jin "It's to the west, I think." said Kagome. "We should get him to his room first. And he has a fever so we'll need some cool damp cloths." Said Kurama. He then turned to the female servant who was standing in the door way. "Get them!" Kurama order her. She heisted for a moment before disappearing 

"His room is this way!" said Jaken Once they got him there they placed him on his bed. The servant then entered with a bowl of cold water and cloths. Kurama took a cloth placed it in the water run it out then placed it on Sesshomaru's head.

"Keep a close eye on him. And the cloth will need to be remoistened occasionally. If something bad starts to happen listed to Genkai. Jin, ready to go?" "I was born ready!" "Then lets go."


	12. Jinenji's herb garden

Shadow Fox 777: Hello Again! Another Update! Hurray! Ok just to let you know I have up to chapter, 18 all typed up, so up dates will be coming daily until then. Cheaper 18 is really long though so it will take a while to type up. 

Wookie/Zammy: Raaaor raor reh.

Shadow Fox 777: See? That's why I call her Wookie. Oh well, on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11 Jinenji's herb garden

Kurama held tightly to Jin's back. It felt really weird doing this since Jin was about the same height and size. They where going fast. Jin was almost as fast as a Jet. Kurama had trouble keeping his eyes open. It wouldn't be so bad if Jin could resist doing those tricks. All where forward tricks so they didn't loose any time but he almost fell off each time! 

"How ya doing Kurama?!" "I could be better!" "Well don't worry we're almost there. I think, and hope." " I hope so too!" "Hay Kurama I think I see it!" Kurama looked. There was a huge field full of plants and a large demon care taker. Or if what Kagome said was true, half demon care taker. "Land!" Jin did so and Kurama let go and staggered a bit on landing. 

"I I had a choice between another mode of transpiration I would have taken it." Murmured Kurama. 'Too bad Hachi would have been too slow' he thought. 

"What was that?" asked Jin "Hmm? Oh, nothing. Oh on the way back, No Tricks." said Kurama, he was a bit dizzy from them. 

"Ok, I under stand. You don't want the antidote shaken up after all." said Jin as he patted Kurama on the back and then walked by. Kurama sighed. Yes that was part of the reason but not the whole reason. Oh well, as long as he didn't do them again. Kurama could smell all the herbs and the garden was indeed filled with them. He could also ell that the large being was indeed half human and demon. The being was now aware of there presence and eyeing them warily. He was of immense size had large blue eyes, and scares all over his body. Kurama approached him. 

"Jinenji, are you Jinenji?" "Who wants to know?" asked an old woman. "I am Kurama and this is Jin." The old woman studied them. 

"Your demons aren't ya? Your friend with the horn is easy enough to tell but your another story. I almost thought you where half for a minuet." said the old woman. Kurama only looked at her and smiled. 

"You may not be too far off on that." "Never though I'd hear a full demon say that." said Jinenji's mother. "What brings you hear?" asked Jinenji "A....friend of ours has been poisoned and I would like to look through your herb garden so I can find the herbs that I need to make an antidote." explained Kurama. " You may look for what you need but I hope you can find what you need. Not all of our herbs have come in to full bloom yet." said Jinenji. "Thank you." said Kurama. 

Kagome took the cloth off of Sesshomaru's head and put it in the bowl of cold water. She then rung it out and placed it back on his head. She sighed. His tempter had gotten higher so Genkai had suggested that they put cloths on his chest and wrist as well. It was a bit of a burden to remove his armor but it was necessary. They had Rin open the upper part of his kimono so it wouldn't get wet. She sighed again. Sesshomaru looked so helpless lying there. 'It doesn't seem right seeing him like this.' though Kagome. InuYasha came into the room. 

"So how's he doing?" Kagome looked at him with disbelief. 

"What? What are you staring at? Now come on, tell me. How's he doing?" asked InuYasha. "You mean your actually worried about him?" "Well he is my brother, and besides, he's not getting off that easy! If any ones goanna kill him it's goanna be me!" "Your hopeless ya know that?" "What do you mean?" "Does the fact that if he dies Rin will lose the only person she has left as a father figure and be alone again mean any thing to you?" "We, we could always take her in after I kill him." Kagome threw him a dirty, angry, almost evil look. 

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?!" "Ok Ok, I won't kill him." "Good, now to answer your question his condition has worsened. And if he dies, you didn't have such a bad idea a minuet ago. About taking in Rin. Kagome hated saying such things for Rin was in the room right next to Sesshomaru and hadn't moved from his side since the ordeal started. 

"Sesshomaru won't die, Sesshomaru can't die." said Rin sadly. her eyes filling up with tears. Suddenly Sesshomaru began twitching which quickly turned in to thrashing. 

"Genkai! Help!" cried Kagome and everyone burst in to the room. 

"Quickly hold him down!" said Genkai and the group did so. Genkai then held her hand over Sesshomaru and energy waves flowed from her hands. She did this until he was still. 

"What did you do?" asked Sango. "I have created a technique called the Spirit Wave and it has many uses. I managed to reveres some of the effects a bit and slowed the poison. But that's all I can do." explained Genkai. "Ah that is fascinating." said Miroku. "Wow Miroku, I have to give you some credit. I think Genkai is the first girl you've meet who you haven't asked to bear your child." said Shippo. Genkai got a slight look of surprise and Miroku turned red. 

"Shippo this isn't the time for that and there is a reason for that which I will tell you when your older." said Miroku. "I see everything they say about you is true as well." said Genkai. "Are you serious? Do you really ask every girl you meat to bear your child? That's discussing and dishonorable!" said Kuwabara. "And what do you know?" asked Miroku "I know that you shouldn't treat women that way. You should only love one. That was she knows how special she is." said Kuwabara, rather smugly. 

"At least one guy knows how to treat women." said Sango. "Sango, please I..." Miroku didn't get a chance to finish. 

"Guys! This isn't the time for this! In case you forgot we've got a dying demon hear!" Kagome yelled and they all took a step back. Well, all but Hiei and Genkai anyway. 

"Gee, when she gets mad she's more frightening then some demons I fought." said Yusuke quietly. "Your telling me." replied InuYasha. "I'm sorry Kagome, your right. This is not the time or place for such talk." said Miroku." Good glad you see that." said Kagome. Sesshomaru stirred slightly causing the cloth to fall off his head. Kagome remoistened it and placed it back on his head. 

"Genkai, is there anything else we can do?" asked Kagome, her voice pleading. 

"No, I'm afraid there isn't. Our hopes for his survival rests with Kurama's ability to find a cure, and his will to survive." answered Genkai. She looked at Rin, who seemed oblivious to every thing going on around her. It must be hard to watch the one you care about dying, and her be absolutely nothing you can do about it.

"This is one of the plants I need. I'm sure of it." said Kurama as he examined the plant. "Really, I'm sorry but it's not fully grown." said Jinenji. "It won't be a problem much longer." "Hmm?" Jinenji watched as Kurama placed his hand on the plant. His hand glowed with a greenish aurora and the plant quickly came to bloom. "

Wow" said Jinenji, awestruck by what he just saw. 

"That should be all I need. Could you help me prepare it for medial purposes?" asked Kurama. "Sure" Jinenji replied and led Kurama into the house. When they inside Jin was helping Jinenji's mother with some choirs. 

"Just helping out to pa for the herbs." he explained. Kurama paid him no mind and went to work grinding and preparing the herbs. With Jinenji's help the task was done in a few minuets. 

"This will do the rest will have to be done at the house." said Kurama. "I'm ready to go." said Jin "Good-by and I hope that you get the medicine to your friend in time." said Jinenji. "The same hear, no you take care of yourselves." said Jinenji's mother. "Thank you and good-bye." said Kurama as he took hold of Jin and flew off to Sesshomaru's house.

Naraku sat in his fortress. Kanna and Kagura by his side. He was now finishing the wooden "dolls" he used to make the puppet. He tied the silver hair he got from the battle field to them. To make sure he could control it he tied one of his hairs to the one that acted as the "controller." After a moment he tried one to the life "doll" as well. He didn't like to take too many risks. And if the hair did belong to Sesshomaru or InuYasha, the puppet would have a very short temper. And he didn't know much about the 3rd. There was no less than 3 hairs on each doll. 2 silver, 1 black. Now that he had finished he brought the puppet to life. with in moments a silver hared demon stood before them. Starring at them with his golden eyes. Kagura starring at the demon wide eyed. 'This is the demon that, the demon that....' she couldn't finish the thought. 

"Who do you serve?" asked Naraku. If the puppet was not under the proper control he wanted to destroy it before it could do anything. 

"I serve you master Naraku." the demon puppet replied. Naraku smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shadow Fox 777: Oh My, sounds like Naraku is planning something big. May be I will give two up dates to day. What do you think Wookie?

Wookie/Zammy: Raaaaooor.

Shadow Fox 777: What ever, Oh ChiBi, ge I hope I spelled that right, Thanks for reviewing! And I like Jin to.

Wookie/Zammy: Rea!

Shadow Fox 777: Ok we like Jin al lot to. We just love his accent. I liked to also thank every one else who reviewed, I'll try to remember your names. I'm terrible with names. It took me like a month to learn The names of every one in this story when I first saw the Shows. So don't feel bad. Cuz I feel bad. I should be allowing anotamus reviewers now. Um, lets see, is there any thing else? 

Wookie/Zammy: Rooarr rehh roooaaar.

Shadow Fox 777: Yea, what she said, any way, please review! 


	13. Healed or no Hear I come

Shadow Fox 777: Oh what was I thinking. Ok I really think this chapter name is stupid. If you have a better idea, I'm all ears. Well hears the second chapter of the day. You know I was typing up chapter 18 and the thing had to close down on me. I didn't get to save. 2 pages, I had 2 pages done, And I didn't get to save. Good gref. Oh well, please enjouy this chapter, I had fun wrighting it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 12 Healed or not, hear I come.

Jin landed out side of Sesshomaru's house and Kurama got off and entered the house. The female servant was there. 

"Do you have the medicine to heal my Lord?" She asked. This was the first time she had spoken since the arrival. Her voice had a sweet tone to it. Her voice was filled with worry and Kurama swore he detected a hint of anger. He just stared at her a moment before replying. 

"Yes but I need to make final preparations. Bring me a few empty bowls and of hot water." She hesitated a moment. 

"GO!" 

With Kurama's last command She went to fetch the items. She returned with the empty bowls and said the hot water would be a few minuets. 

"Thank you. Have it sent to his room." said Kurama as he took the bowls and went to Sesshomaru's room. He was out side Sesshomaru's room when he got quite the welcome back from his friends. 

"Kurama, glad to see you've returned ." said Hiei. "Gee Kurama what took you so long?" asked Kuwabara. "Are those the herbs to help my master?" asked Jaken. "Was your journey safe?" asked Boton. "Did you get every thing you need?" asked Myeoga. "It isn't too late to give it to Sesshomaru, is it?" asked Shippo. "Do you think you guys have bombarded him with enough questions?" asked both Sing and Miroku to the others. 

"Glad to see you as well, Some of the herbs needed to finish growing, yes they are, yes it was, yes I did, and let's hope not, and apparently not." answered Kurama. He looked around. "Where is Yusuke, Puu, InuYasha, Kagome and Genkai?" he did not bother to ask where Rin was for he all ready knew. 

"They are inside Sesshomaru's room." said Hachi "Thank you." Kurama walked by every one and went in side. 

"Puu!" "Hay Kurama" "Yusuke." 

Genkai walked over to Kurama and helped him with the final preparations.

"Is that the stuff that will help my brother?" asked InuYasha who was leaning agents the wall. Rin looked up. 

"Yes when it's finished." said Kurama. The servant then walked in with the hot water. 

"Thank you." Every one, especially Rin, watched as Kurama, with some help from Genkai, began the final prep for the antidote. The others came in as well. It was goanna be close and they all knew it. After the antidote was finished Kurama approached the demon lord. He looked at him trying to decide the best way to administer the antidote. He picked up Sesshomaru's arm and removed the small bandage that was there. The wound created by the poison shard was still there. 'The poison must also slow his healing process.' thought Kurama. With the small wound reopened Kurama applied some of the antidote to it so it could go directly in to Sesshomaru's blood stream. He gave the rest to him orally. 

"Will he be ok now?" asked Rin. "We won't know unless he wakes up." said Kurama. He look at Rin then back to the demon lord. 

"Those bandages should be changed." said Kurama. Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement and helped Kurama and Genkai change them.

InuYasha suddenly raised his head. 

"I can smell Naraku and it isn't one of his puppets either." "What?" cried every one. 

"Come on we just fought him last night. Doesn't he give his enemies a chance to breath? Some of us are still wounded." said Yusuke. Kurama placed his hand on his side. The gashes he got from the demon last night hadn't had much of a chance to heal. Yusuke had pretty much recovered but most of the party was still badly wounded from the previous fighting. And then there was Sesshomaru. He was still unconscious and had so far shown no sighs of improvement. He needed to be monitored. 

" You go check it out. I will stay hear to keep an eye on Sesshomaru. If you need help just holler. I will come and aid you." "Ok Kurama." said Yusuke. "Let's go" said InuYasha. Every on nodded and followed. Jaken, Rin, Shippo, and Puu stayed in side.

The group ran out side, battle ready and alert. 

"Naraku!" said InuYasha, looking up. The others followed his gaze and went wide eyed at what they saw. Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna where sitting on Kagura's feather. On the ground where 2 large demons that resembled Goshinki and on the feather with Naraku and the others was, Youko?! 

"Youko?!" said Yusuke very surprised. 

"It can't be! Kurama's still in side!" said Kuwabara. "Kurama! Kurama! Hay Fox Boy get your but down hear!" yelled Yusuke. Kurama raised his head at the call. He turned to Jaken and Rin. "Keep an eye on him and don't let him move right away if.. When, he wakes up." Kurama then rushed out side. He took a step back when he saw his 'clone'. 

"It can't be." said Kurama. "Oh but it can, and your all still recovering from last night I see. Well tonight you will not be so lucky." said Naraku. "We'll see about that hanyou." said Hiei as he drew his sword. 

"Yes we shall." said Kagura and she sent wind blades hurling at them only to see them be blocked by a wall of, wind? 'What?' she thought and she scanned the group and noticed two new members. An old women and a red hared demon with a horn on his head. 

"Well, can someone tell me who we're dealing with?" asked Jin. His ears had gotten all pointy. Miroku looked at him a moment before answering. 

"The one in the middle is Naraku. He can shift his shape and control a poison known as miassma. The young girl to his right is Kanna of the mirror. I will warn you now, do not let your selves get reflected in it. You souls will be drawn out if you do. And the woman on the left is Kagura, the wind sorceress." "The wind sorceress eh? Well lets see how she fairs agents the wind master." "You actually wish to challenge me to one on one combat?" asked Kagura quite surprised. 

"Jin! You can't fight a girl! And You! How can you send a kid into battle!" yelled Kuwabara. Naraku seemed annoyed at Kuwabara. 'What stupidity.' he thought. 

"Kuwabara just shut up! I'll challenge who I like! Get a grip!" said Jin. Naraku frowned. He did not like the way this was going. He released a wave of his miassma. The group covered their faces to avoid breathing it in. The poison was suddenly blown back in Naraku's face as Jin called on his wind powers. Kagura blew the poison out of the aria. It was clear that a fight was brewing between the two. 'oh well, why not let them fight it might be interesting.' thought Naraku. Besides if Kagura started to lose he could always intervene. He motioned for the others to stay put and Kagura jumped of her feather to face Jin. Jin stepped forward, rotating his arm ready for battle. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" InuYasha asked Yusuke. 

"Yea shore it is. This is how we usually do things any way. Don't worry. Just keep an eye on tall dark and creepy up there and every thing should be fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shadow Fox 777: Bet you can't wait for the next chpter huh? Espshaly Jin and Kugrua fans. Don't worry, It will be comeing tomarrow I promice. Oh And If you where wondering what Wookie/Zammy said after the last chapter, It was that we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. OK see you tomarrow.


	14. Jin the Wind master VS Kagura the Wind S...

Chapter 13 Jin the wind master V.S. Kagura the wind sorceress.

Jin and Kagura starred at each other. Excitement over came Jin, yes he was look forward to this fight. Kagura opened her fan and wind started blowing. 

"You know it's foolish to challenge me." she said. "Only in your eye Miss. I'm actually looking forward to it." replied Jin. "I see, well lets see how well you control wind when there's no wind around you to control!" said Kagura as she moved her fan causing the wind to blow as she desired. Jin was standing in a wind free zone. Not even his hair was moving. 

"Well, then, I guess Ill just have to make some of my own." said Jin as he began rotating his arm faster and faster. 

"Hear a trick I learned with out the aid of instructors flapping there gums." Kagura's Eye widened when a tornado formed around Jin's arm. 

"I call it my Tornado fist." said Jin and he move in to punch her with it. Kagura moved but was still hit by the wind currents and sent flying a bit. Kagura got to her feet and starred at Jin. He was smiling that, urge! 'He's a lot tougher than I thought. I'll have to come at him with full force.' With that she sent wind blades at him. Jin flew in to the air and avoided them. 

"You can fly?!" said Kagura, it was more of a statement than a question. 

" So? " asked Jin with a cocky smile. Kagura growled 

"DIE!" she screamed and sent more wind blades his way. This time Jin stood, err, floated his ground. 

"Don't ya know any other tricks?" said Jin. The blades came at him and he worked on blocking. Frustrated Kagura sent more his way before the first wave completely reached him.

Jin saw the numbers grow. 

"Uh oh" He continued to block but some broke through and hit him. Once on made contact the remaining blades had no trouble making contact. Jin crashed to the ground. 

"Hum" Kagura motioned for the wind to clear away the dust. When it did Jin was standing there brushing himself off. Kagura starred wide eyed. 

"Well I have to admit if those blades make contact it really hurts. Being a wind master yea learn to never underestimate it's ferry." said Jin as he turned to look at her, still smiling. 

"But I serenely hope you have more than that available to ya, because it's gotten real old real quick." he continued as he took a fighter's stance and motioned for her to come at him. 

"Not bad. This Jin guy's good." commented InuYasha. "Yea he was a tough opponent." said Yusuke. "You mean you fought him your self?" asked Miroku. "Yea it was at the Dark Tournament. It was how I met him." answered Yusuke. "Kagura's making a move." said Sango. 

Kagura drew back her fan and created a huge gust of wind causing large rocks to lift and head towards Jin. He allowed the rocks to come at him and dodged and even punched through them. He then went at her to punch her. She quickly jumped back. Jin's punch made contact with the ground, sending up rocks. Seeing a chance Kagura sent them at Jin. They struck him and pushed him into the ground. Kagura then followed through with wind blades. But Jin had regained his footing and used a wind wall to protect himself. 'At least he's not smiling any more.' thought Kagura as she sent a force of wind his way. Jin countered by sending in a force of his own wind at it. They collided and started pushing at each other. Then after a moment the wind forces combined and turned in to a tornado. 

"This is where it comes down to shear strength!" yelled Miroku to try and be herd over the howl of the tornado. 

"What do you mean!?" asked Kagome. 

"Look at the consonteahion on their faces! The one who wins will be the on who ha the most control!" answered Miroku. They turned their gaze back to the battle. Each was struggling to take control of the tornado. The tornado moved a bit toward Jin and then moved towards Kagura. She opened her fan as far as it would go to give her more control. It began to move toward Jin again. Jin put his arm's forward and put in all the strength he could muster. The Tornado suddenly increased in power and sailed toward Kagura. She became caught in the twister and was tossed around like a rag doll. The tornado died and Kagura hit ground. Her fan fell next to her, torn. 

Naraku scowled. He probably would have aided Kagura but the tornado was so strong he would have gotten sucked in. InuYasha and his friends where holding on to trees and each other to avoid getting sucked into that cyclone. After caching his breath Jin stood up, triumphant. 

"Well I have to admit that last one took a lot, ok every thing I had but wow that was fun." he said. "Jin! How can you say that was fun? You beat up on a girl!" "Oh shut up Kuwabara." said Jin as he started to make his way back to the group. 

"Well I have to admit, that was quite entertaining but now it's time to do what I originally came hear to do in the first place!" said Naraku.


	15. The real Battle Begins

Chapter 14 The real battle begins

Naraku let out a thick cloud of miassma and called a hoard of lesser demons at the same time. The Youko clone jumped in to battle eagerly. Naraku landed and let Kanna off so she could do her job. The two oni also charged in to battle. 

"Spirit Gun!" Naraku looked up and saw the blue blast of energy coming at him. Kanna held up her Mirror and reflected the blast right back at Yusuke. 

"Oh great." he said as her prepared to block the attack. He caught the attack and after a moment managed to send it sky ward. 

"That's no good." said Yusuke. 

"I guess I forgot to mention that she can reflect back attacks." said Miroku as he beat a few lesser demons. 

"Gee ya think?" said Yusuke. Suddenly he spotted some thing out of the corner of his eye. Youko. Had Kurama turned to Youko already? He saw 2 of them. Yep he did. Sango and Kuwabara where trying to deal with one of the oni demons. Kuwabara was using hid double spirit sword and Kilala was working on keeping the lesser demons off them. InuYasha was locked in a sword battle with Naraku. Genkai was working with Hiei and Jin. Boton was yelled at by Yusuke to get back in the house. A good idea since she couldn't really fight. She ran into the house. Besides some one responsible would have to watch the kids. 

Kagome was helping out any way she could. Right now she was killing the lesser demons around InuYasha. Youko Kurama's battle agent him self could be going better. Miroku found himself surrounded by lesser demons. More than he could handle on his own. Kanna was quietly approaching him from behind. Suddenly flashes of light went through the lesser demons and Hiei landed only a few feet from Miroku. The demons slowly came to a stop before falling in to pieces. Hiei approached Miroku and looked like he was going to say some thing but Miroku felt Kanna's presents looked to see her and then grabbed Hiei and moved out of the mirrors reflection. Kanna simply diapered. 

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Hiei as he pulled him self free from Miroku's grip. "Kanna had us right in her sights. If we remained still a moment longer she would have pulled our souls out and we would have been hers to control." answered Miroku. Hiei gave Miroku a wide eyed look. Miroku guessed it was the best he was goanna get as a thank you. 

"Hn, fine. If she's that much of a threat I'll just kill her with the Darkness flame next time I see her." "I wouldn't if I where you. She would only send it back at you. That's one of her abilities Didn't you see what happened to Yusuke's spirit gun?" "Actually I just assumed the fool forgot it bounced off of mirrors. It was how he beat me when we first met."

Miroku frowned. 

"Tell me is there any one in your group who Yusuke hasn't fought?" 

"Kurama and Genkai." 

"Is there any one you don't call fool?" 

"Kurama and Genkai." 

Miroku frowned even more. 

"So tell me, how come you don't take care of these demons your self? I know you can." 

Miroku looked at Hiei rather confused. Hiei then grabbed Miroku's right arm and lifted it. 

" I'm talking about this. History tell you have a black hole hear. How come you haven't used it?" "Black Hole?" asked Miroku. He was pretty sure what Hiei was talking about but the term was strange to him. 

"Your wind Tunnel." said Hiei rather annoyed. Miroku freed him self from Hiei's grip. 

"I know what your talking about it's just that, oh never mind. You see those insects? If I attempt to use my wind tunnel they will poison me. That will make me very vulnerable to attack." 

"Is that all that's stopping you?" asked Hiei. His back toward Miroku now. Miroku looked around. There allies where scattered through out the battle field.

" I might risk sucking up some of our friends." "You can always stop before that happens." 

With his sword in hand Hiei moved so fast that Miroku couldn't follow him. When Hiei reaperd all the insects fell apart. Miroku stared in awe. He had never seen anyone move that fast. He quickly snapped out of it. 'Idiot this is you chance' he tough to himself. 

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku opened his wind tunnel and began sucking up the lesser demons One of the oni started to move toward Miroku. Naraku saw this and drove back InuYasha and summoned more insects. Once again Miroku was forced to close his wind tunnel. The effort was not in vain though, for more than Half of the lesser demons where destroyed.

Sango and Kuwabara had there hands full with the oni who introduced himself as Kibbo. Like Goshinki he had the ability to read minds. This made the battle very difficult. Sango threw her boomerang but Kibbo dodged. Kuwabara an attack but because of the Miasma he was slowed. He didn't have a mask like Sango did. Kibbo swung his giant claw and hit Kuwabara hard and sent him flying. Kuwabara was bleeding badly. He tried to get to his feet but fell back down again, coughing hard because of the poison. 

"Are you alright?" asked Sango. "Yea but this guy's pretty tough." answered Kuwabara. "Ha ha ha! Now I shall destroy you both! Huh?" Kibbo turned his head to see what he sensed but his head was cut off that very moment. Hiei landed and put his sword on his shoulder. He had one of his smug looks on his face. 

"What was that you where saying about him being tough?" asked Hiei. 

"Why you short little," Kuwabara only could finish his sentence in a grown. Sango kneeled next to him to examine him. She then looked at Hiei. "

Hay how come you aren't being effected by the Miasma?" she asked Hiei. Hiei only crossed his arms. 

"Hn, it is but I'm much stronger than that fool and have a higher tolerance level." he answered. He then sped of leaving Sango and Kuwabara. Kilala walked up to them. She was breathing heavily Sango noticed. Probably from the Combination of her injuries and the Miasma.

Seeing the death of his brother the other oni, who introduced himself as Genko Roared in anger. He then seemed to struggle for a moment as if in great pain. His body became covered in hard scales. 'Oh great another armor changer.' thought Hiei as he rejoined Genkai and Jin. "Oh great. As if this guy wasn't giving us a hard enough time." said Jin as he moved in and punched the beast. Jin immediately moved back next to Genkai, swinging his hand. The Punch had no effect. 

"That guy's new armor is hard." Jin commented "Yes it would seem so. Hiei I sense Kurama is in danger. You should go find him so you can help him. We can handle this." said Genkai. Hiei nodded and sped off to find his friend. 

"All right time to play a little hard Ball!" said Jin as he winded up a tornado fist. Genkai too her stance to power up for her spirit wave. Jin suddenly looked at his fist. It was drawing in the miasma in to it. The white winds turned purple. 

"Well would you look at that." said Jin. 

"Jin!" 

Jin's attention turned to the now charging demon.


	16. Sesshomaru Awakens

Shadow Fox 777: Ok I think it's High time I said thanks to my Reviewers.

Skyla- Will do.

Sukera- Don't worry, Kagome will get her chance to shine.

Dreamer Wolf- You got it.

Serpentnight- I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Would you by chance have named your self after a serten Dragon?

Sword master Jeff- I did use a spell checker, huh, 3 different righting programs and, Aww for get it.

Princess Krystal 01- A new chap a day till chapter 18. That one's long so it will take me a while to finish.

Blazing Sunstar- I'm very glad you think it's Kool.

ChiBi Felix- Thanks again for your help earlier, and Thanks for continuing to Review my story. ^_^

O0 Sakura 0o - Thanks for helping with the spelling of some names.

Blood Rose OT Demon- As my first reviewer, I can only say, Thank you.

Shadow Fox 777: Ok now back to the point at hand. It's the moment you all have been waiting for, Well, Sesshomaru fans any way. Will Sesshomaru Die? Find out now. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Chapter 15 Sesshomaru awakens

Mean while, while the battle raged our side Rin, Jaken, Puu, Shippo, and even Hachi and Myeoga continued to stay by Sesshomaru's side. A few minuets after the start of the battle Boton came back inside. Puu "chirped" rather excitedly when she came back in. Jaken asked her why and she told him. He assumed that it was because she was next to useless on the battle field. He didn't say any thing though, for fear he'd get hit. Rin was fighting back tears. She barley left his side from the moment he first passed out from the poison. She knelt by his side watching him. Waiting for him to wake up. 'Kurama gave him the antidote. Why won't he wake up?' she thought. She reached out with one of her small hands and toughed his face. 

"Wake up, please wake up." Rin pleaded. 

But Sesshomaru never stirred. Shippo walked up to Sesshomaru on the opposite side of Rin. He felt a little nervous because he was on his right side. If Sesshomaru woke up and was angry he could Easily grab him by the neck. 

"Hay Rin are you ok?" asked Shippo. Rin looked up at him. 

"He won't wake up. Kurama gave him the an-ti-dote, why won't he wake up Shippo?" 

Shippo saw tears running down Rin's face as she said this. 

"I, I don't know why." Shippo listened carefully for a moment. 

"It sounds like his breathing is almost back to normal, maybe he will wake up soon." 

The sound of a dyeing demon could be herd out side. Followed by a few insults. A bright flash of blue light went by the window. Boton and Jaken went to look out the window, only Jaken couldn't reach. Boton gazed out the window. 

"What's going on woman?" asked Jaken. 

"Well, it looks like out team is winning." said Boton. Suddenly Sesshomaru let out a quiet grown. Boton and Jaken immediately joined Shippo and Rin at his side. The servant also entered the room.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flickered a bit as they opened. His sight was a bit blurry at first but thankfully things came back in to focus. He looked at the people around him. The moment his eyes fell on Rin she burs out into tears, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying in to his chest. 

"Rin, Rin stop it. Rin stop it at once." said Sesshomaru rather gently. But it did not work as it normally would have. She continued crying. 

"Rin, is, just, happy, to, see, you, awake, Sesshomaru." the little girl managed in between sobs. Sesshomaru continued to stair at the her for a moment, then, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am glad to see your alright. I was so worried." said Jaken. "We all where." said Boton, Shippo nodding in agreement. 

"My lord." the servant said with a sigh of relief. Sesshomaru looked around. He didn't hear his annoying brother's ranting, suddenly he smelled him. A whiff of Naraku's sent. 

"Naraku." he said and he tried to sit up. 

"No Master!" "You can't move yet, the antidote hasn't finished working yet." said Boton. Grudgingly Sesshomaru laid back down. His body ached. Rin had finally stopped crying and was once again smiling. A small smile twinkled in his eye. He was glad to see her happy again. 'But still, this is my home and I must defend it from Naraku. If the forces out side should to fail, Rin's smile won't last long.' he thought as he again sat up. 

"No you can't." said Boton. 

"Jaken, bring me my armor. And where are my swords?" 

"They are in the corner there my lord." said Jaken as he move to get his masters armor. 

"You can't go into battle. In your current condition, You'll get killed!"

"Who moved the Tokijin?" 

"It was the red haired fox, Kurama. He also made the cure for the poison that ailed you." 

"You'll get killed if you go!"

"Puu!" 

"I see, it seems I owe him a dept." 

"Puuu!" 

"I'm serious hear!" 

"If you say so lord Sesshomaru." 

"AARRG!" 

Boton was getting frustrated now. Through the whole conversation Sesshomaru had put on his armor and was now moving to get his swords. And he ignored her the whole time! 

" How did he move the Tokijin?" asked Sesshomaru. 

"He used his Whip. He is very skillful." answered Jaken. 

"Puu!" 

Boton had about enough. 

"Listen You! For the last time you shouldn't go into battle! "Puu" If you do "Puu!" You'll most likely get killed!" 

"Puu!" 

Now Sesshomaru looked at her. 

"Listen girl, "Puu!" this is my home, "Puu!" and I will be the one to defend it. "Puu!" Unless you would like to try and stop me?" 

"Puu!" 

Sesshomaru gave Boton a look that said Death. Shocked and Scared all Boton could do was shake her head. 

"Puu!" 

"Good." 

" Puu!" 

"Protect them." 

Sesshomaru said to the servant. She bowed and he left. 

"Good Luck!" said Jaken. 

"Puu!" 

"Come back soon Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin 

"Puu!" 

"Who's Side Are You On Anyway!?" Boton asked the now noisy little spirit Beast. 

"PUU!"

Boton heaved a heavy sigh. 

"Kurama's goanna kill me."

"PUUU!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shadow Fox 777: I hope you enjoyed that last part. Wookie/Zammy rolls over laughing each time. Ok maybe not roll over, but you get the idea. Tell me what you think. R&R! 


	17. Sesshomaru Joins the Battle

Shadow Fox 777: Glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well, I Guess that's it. Hear a disclaimer just for the hay. We don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 16 Sesshomaru joins the battle.

Jin and Genkai's attacks struck Genko right in the chest. Sending him Flying away from them in pieces, literally. 

"Huh, It's a shame he was so enrages. He might have seen that coming. Or, it could have been your laps in attention." said Genkai now looking a Jin. Jin simply put his hand behind his head and laughed. 

"Ha, looks like we got you beat this time Naraku!" said InuYasha as he clashed swords with Naraku. Naraku frowned. Things where not going so well. The new Fighters where not going well. The new fighters where certainly making a difference. Even the wounded. 'I guess I'll have to bring in My newest incarnation.' Naraku thought. 

"InuYasha! Behind you!" cried Kagome as she shot yet another lesser demon. InuYasha looked behind him. Kanna was there and she had her mirror ready. InuYasha tried to get out of the aria to avoid getting reflected in her mirror but Naraku threw him to the ground. Kanna caught his reflection in the mirror. His soul slowly began to leave his body. 

"NOOOOO!" cried Kagome as she fired an arrow at Kanna's mirror. The arrow hit Kanna's mirror Before InuYasha's soul did. The arrow was absorbed by the mirror, but InuYasha's soul was returned to him. Naraku was about to thrust his sword in to him but was stooped by an arrow flying by his face. Kanna diapered once again. 

"Stop right there Naraku!" said Kagome and she had another arrow ready to shot pointed right at him. The others ran up behind her. The only ones not present where Hiei, Youko Kurama, and Sesshomaru. 

"It's over Naraku. We've beaten most of your warriors." said Miroku. "Hmmm, so you think you have won already do you? Well, as usual there is one thing you over looked." Naraku said calmly even though he was well aware that InuYasha was struggling to get to his feet behind him. 

"Oh and what would that be dip wad?" asked Kuwabara. "Look out!" yelled Genkai, for suddenly sticky webbing went sailing at the team. Yusuke, Genkai, Jin, Sango, and Kilala managed to avoid it. The others where ensnared in the webbing. Which was quickly turned in to a sticky web sacks. The small group landed and gazed before them. A giant spider demon was now before them. It was very large, It's head kind of stuck up like a centaurs, two arms, and the rest of it's limbs served as legs. It's upper body frecher suggested female. It's fans where easily seen as like most spider demons. And it had eight ugly eyes. 

"InuYasha Help!" cried Kagome. "How do you like her? Her name is Evendim." said Naraku. "Kagome!" cried InuYasha. he could care less about Naraku right now. He tried to run to help out Kagome. But Naraku stepped in his way. 

"Your not going anywhere InuYasha. As for the rest of your friends," 

The Insects flying all over the place began to form into each other, creating one Big Bug. 

"That's no good." said Yusuke. The Giant insect bee now slammed it's stinger into the ground causing the remain members of the team to disperse once again. Evendim began pulling her snagged victims to her, laughing evilly as she did so. Every one struggled to get free. 

"HAHAHAHAH, I shall drink your blood!" She said. "What! You don't want mine! it's ah, to think!" said Kuwabara. "Ya, that's showing some courage." said Miroku very sarcastically. Kuwabara only began to struggle more. His Spirit sword was rendered useless. 

"AAAAHH!" Kagome screamed as Evendim reached out to grab her. 

"Kagome!" cried InuYasha. Suddenly and attack which resembled a energy beam and lighting zinged between Evendim and her prisoners. The strings where broken, although they where still trapped in the cocoons. Kagome and the others looked to see the source of the attack. 

"Sesshomaru!" Naraku was quite surprised. InuYasha saw Naraku's surprise and pushed by him. 

"Kagome don't move. Iron Revere soul Stealer!" InuYasha's attack that held Kagome. he then repeated the process for Miroku. Kagome hugged InuYasha thankfully. 

"Uh hay guys what about me?" asked Kuwabara. "Sesshomaru, I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you." said InuYasha as he held Kagome close. 

"Hump." "Well Sesshomaru, I have to admit, I'm surprised to see you still alive. I thought the toxin would have finished you off hours ago." said Naraku. 

"I can never be killed by the likes of you." said Sesshomaru. As they talked, cries and fight sounds could be herd. 

"Well by the way things look now, that is a problem that will soon be rectified."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shadow Fox 777: Evendim is my character and I would also like to thank Chainer, a friend form Sangoku Jidai for helping me name her.


	18. Youko's Battle

Shadow Fox 777: Ok This is the chapter I warned you about. The next one is long and will take me a bit to type up. I hope you enjoy it. Just thought I'd tell yea now. If I get the chance, the next chapter might be up in a week,

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 17 Youko's Battle

(Ok I think I know what your thinking. As cool as this is, what's is going on with Youko and his double? Well sit tiet your about to find out.)

Youko had chased his double into another section of the woods not far from the battle field for there was still miasma in the air. Finally his double stooped, turned around and attacked him with swift speed. Youko managed to dodge the attack but he could already tell this was not going to be an easy battle. At lest figuring out what he was goanna do wasn't goanna be difficult. All he had to do was think about what he would do. (Confusing an't it?) Clone Youko grew some pitcher plants but Youko countered, quickly destroying it then and then used the Death tree. Clone Youko was quick to move and got in close and ripped the death tree from Youko's arm. Then he garbed a hold of him and began to kick him on the side that had been badly torn last night. Youko fought back the screams of pain as he felt the wound reopen and his side turned red. Youko dug his claws in to the clone only to get a dreadful surprise. Miasma flew from the open wounds on the puppet, right in Youko's face. 

"What?" he said as the blast of poison forced him back. Though he was now free from the clones grip he was coughing badly from breathing in so much Miassma in that brief moment. 'How can he have that? I have no such abilities.' thought Youko as he gazed at the puppet.

The puppet was clutching it's own injuries. Youko saw that the puppet's injuries where closing up. There was something else about his sent, 

'Of course, Naraku must have added a few of his own hairs to guarantee control. It must have inherited some of his abilities as well. The puppet charged and Youko met the charge. The two had now locked arms and because of his weakened state, Youko was losing. 

"Kurama!" His eyes darted to the side, Yusuke stood there with a look of concern in his eyes. (Yes folks this is where Yusuke went when we lost track of him in the previous chapters.) Yusuke readied his spirit Gun. 'Great which one Do I shoot? Wrong guess and I blast one of my best friends.' one of the Youko's threw the other one to the ground. Yusuke's eyes widened when he saw the blood on the left side of one of them. 'Last night Kurama got clawed on his left side by that big demon, so that means,'

"Got Ya! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke fired a shot and it headed start for the two battlers. The Puppet was quick to act, He picked Youko up off the ground and threw him in to the attack. "NNOOOO!" yelled Yusuke as he watched the blast hit his friend. Youko was sent through a few trees before he struck one and hit the ground, hard. "Nice shot fool." said the puppet. 

"Why You!" Yusuke didn't bother to finish. He just ran in and punched the clone right n the face sending him flying. Yusuke then stopped and looked around. The Miasma was leaving the aria, and he could feel Genkai's power rising, it felt like his friends where in trouble. 

"Yusuke go help the others." said Youko, his voice filled with pain.

"But..." "Go! besides, I really don't want to get shot again." Agents his better judgment, Yusuke left to aid the others.

"You shouldn't have sent your friend away." Said the Clone Youko, as he got to his feet. He then extended his arm and sent out vine like branches. Youko began clawing and dodging them. The Puppet smiled and did the same with his other hand, tripping Youko and then sent him flying. He moved in to finish him off only to have his arm cut off. The puppet turned to see Hiei. "I will advise you not to get any closer to him." said Hiei. 

Youko lay unconscious as Kanna seemed to appear out of nowhere. She saw him lying there. She then turned her head to see Hiei Battling the puppet. She had just failed to get InuYasha's soul, but hear was the perfect chance to get this one. She approached Youko Kurama's still form. Youko began to regain conciseness and opened his eyes. They widened, Kanna was standing before him. 

"Gaze in to my mirror." she said as she caught his refection. 

Hiei had done some good damage to the puppet and was about to finish it off when he was garbed from behind. 

"What?" Hiei looked behind him. 

"Kurama what are you doing?" Hiei demand. He then saw the empty ness in Youko's eyes. 

"No." Hiei said with fear. 

"Yes and now it's your turn." said Kanna.

Hiei turned his head to look at her. She held up her mirror. 


	19. A Fight for Lost Souls

Shadow Fox 777: Say Hurray the next chapter is finally hear. 11 pages in a note book to 5 pages typed. Ok now some on asked me, How I could do that to Youko. Well the answer is simple. One, The fight was getting to easy for the good guys and I wanted this fight to be big. SO, I turned the tables in this story. Cuz any a fight can turn in a heart beat. I should know. I've played plenty of combat games to know. Most recently Soul Caliber 2. For the game cube. It rocked. So dose Supper Smash Brothers Mille. Ok, now I'm really going off subject. Just enjoy the next chapter. I hope you like it. Oh I for got a two. Two, well, there isn't one. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 18 A Fight for Lost Souls

Kanna's Mirror went flying from her hands. She looked the mirror which was now lying a few feet away, and then back at Hiei. His Jagan was glowing Red though the head band. It had taken a lot of energy to use his Jagon's powers to throw Kanna's mirror from her hands with it covered. But he wasn't about to go down with out a fight. Kanna looked at him with her cold moonless face and then started toward her mirror. 

"No you don't" said Hiei as he dealt his friend a couple of minor blows and then darted for the mirror himself, only to be detoured by the sudden appearance of a sickle weapon on a chain. Hiei jumped out of the way and looked to see it's owner. It was a young boy wearing armor similar to what he saw Sango wear. The Boy was human, no doubt about that. Something about that boy bothered him. His eyes where like that of some one who was possessed or controlled. But that wasn't the only thing bugging him. The boys attack had stopped him long enough for Kanna to get her mirror. The group was now surrounding him. He was tired from the stunt he pulled on Kanna's mirror and the puppet was slowly healing from the injuries Hiei had inflicted on him. Even his friend was closing in the circle. Hiei's darted from person to person. He jumped up and landed on a tree not far from the group. 

"I'll come back to save you Kurama. I sewer it." said Hiei.

And He took off back to the main battle. Kanna looked at Youko Kurama. He was a mess. He had beaten on rather badly.

"To bad, He would be of better use if he was at full health." said Kanna. 

Then she turned toward the Battle field. Hiei continued to run back to the battle field. 'I have to let the others know. And Maybe InuYasha and his friends might know how to release Kurama's soul. Don't worry my friend, I will not let them keep you.'

Hiei retuned to the battle field and just gazed for a moment. His eyes wandered to get a fix on every one's location. Kuwabara was tied in what looked like a cocoon and was rolling around screaming to avoid getting hit with stray attacks. InuYasha and Sesshomaru trying to do battle with Naraku but a large spider demon kept interfering. 'Hump it fingers Sesshomaru would come to battle so soon. Hiei also saw Miroku trying to do battle with the spider along with Kilala. Yusuke, Genkai, Jin, and Sango where doing battle with a giant Bee. Yusuke appeared to be trying to get to Kuwabara. 'Why bother?' he thought as he looked for Kagome. He saw her standing off away form the fight. He saw why, She had run out of arrows. Hiei also saw a Wounded Kagura hiding behind a tree about 10 ft away from his current position. He decided to Ignore her and headed off in Yusuke's direction. 

Yusuke and Genkai leaped in to the air to deliver a kick to the grossly over sized insect but to know avail. 

"Jin" Yelled Sango.

She noticed that she and Jin where the only ones to damage the but so far. She guessed that Yusuke and Genkai where conserving their energy for some reason. 

"What is it lass?" asked Jin.

"You and I will distract the bug so Yusuke and Genkai can get to Kuwabara!" 

"Got ya."

Jin prepared another tornado fist and Sango Threw her boomerang. The bug dogged it, right in to Jin's tornado fist. The insect wasn't killed but badly dazed. 

"Now's your chance, Go!" said Sango.

"Right Thanks!" said Yusuke as he and Genkai headed for Kuwabara.

"Urameshi! Man and I glad to see you! Get me out of this stuff!" said Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, don't move." said Yusuke as he readied his spirit gun.

Kuwabara's Eyes got wide and then he closed them. 

"Spirit Gun!" 

The energy blasted right over Kuwabara opening the cocoon. Kuwabara stood up but the webbing was still all over his back. 

"Eww this stuff is gross" he said.

Suddenly the webbing fell apart and off and Hiei stood there sword in hand. Kuwabara screamed and started to yell at him, but Hiei ignored him. 

"Yusuke we got problems." said Hiei. 

"What is it?" Asked Yusuke. (A;N Just to let you know, Genkai will be the one giving the evading directions.)

"Move 5 steps to the right."

The group did so and Sesshomaru Hit the ground where they where standing. He sot up, snared and charged back in to battle.' 

"Youko had his soul extracted by Kanna."

"What!?" said both Kuwabara and Yusuke. 

Take one step backwards, or forwards Kuwabara!"

"Ahh!" Kuwabara had taken a step in the wrong direction and was almost hit by InuYasha who was thrown from battle. He skidded to a stop, then charged back in to battle. 

"It's true, and we need to find away to get his soul back." said Hiei. 

Behind them Sesshomaru and InuYasha over herd the conversation.

'What? Oh man that's not good. Huh?' Sesshomaru! Look out!" yelled InuYasha as Evendim opened her mouth and released an energy beam attack of sorts at Sesshomaru, who was more than ready for it. He doges the attack and moved in for a close range attack but was hit by one of the spider demon's legs. He was he was forced back and he could feel the wound on his torso begging to reopen. This was going to slow him down. 

'I could use the winds scare, No, with Kanna she could show up any minuet and turn the attack on me, Dam. Long range attacks are useless.' thought InuYasha. As he tried to take a slice out of Naraku, who blocked. 

"We'll have to be extra careful. Until we can pick up on him, there's nothing we can do. Just keep fighting, and ask the others if they know any thing about Kanna's mirror." said Genkai. The others nodded and then spread out. Evendim was getting frustrated. Her tough hide prevented serious damage but her opponents where getting on her nerves. Evasive rats. Miroku placed a spell sticker on her and then struck it.

"ARR!" she screamed and then turned to face him and blasted him with her beam. Lucky for Miroku he was fast enough to avoid a direct hit but he got hit bad enough to fly a few feet. He got up and started to back in to battle. Only to be grabbed from behind. He looked behind him only to see Youko. He could tell this was not the fake, why was he doing this? 

"Youko what are you doing? Let me go." He demanded. 

Kanna stepped in front of him. He turned his head to look at her. 

"He won't listen to you. For I have his soul and I will soon have yours as well." she said in her cold voice. 

Miroku immediately began to struggle but to no avail. He could not break free from the demons grip. Kanna raised her Mirror.

Kagome watched from a distance. She sighed. 'InuYasha told me to leave when I ran out of arrows. But I feel so useless just standing hear. If only I hadn't run out of arrows.' Suddenly she saw a bundle of arrows held almost in front of her face. She turned to see Hiei holding a fist full of arrows. 

"I salvage them from the battle field. Your sacred arrows are powerful and Might, come in handy." 

"Yea, thank you." Said Kagome as she gladly took the arrows.

"Listen Kurama had his soul stolen and I want to know how I can relice it." 

Kagome's eyes widened at Hiei's words. 

'Oh no, not good. We only had a few experiences with Kanna. As far as I know She has to fill it up before she will relies the souls.'

"Well?" Asked a now very impatient Hiei, Interrupting Kagome's thoughts. 

"Well, I don't know actually." 

"What?!" 

"Well, when we thought her before, she only released the souls when her mirror got full so it wouldn't brake. I could probably fill it with my arrows but I don't think I have enough." he voice shook as she said this because Hiei had become fairly angry. 

But after her explanation he seemed to mellow out a little.

"So if we can find away to brake it, the souls will be released?" asked Hiei. With a very inquisitive yet treating look about him. 'Man, he can give the same treating looks as Sesshomaru.' she thought. Hiei smiled a bit. 

'Huh?' "Well maybe. Yea that should work. I don't know why it wouldn't."

"Well then, I'll just have to cut her mirror in Half." As soon as he finished, hi eyes widened. 'Kurama, I can sense his spirit energy.' Hiei thought and his eyes narrowed again. 

"Thank you for your help." he said and then he sped off. 'Man, how can some one so short be so treating?' thought Kagome. 'I herd that.' Kagome shuddered as Hiei's sudden telepathic message intruded her thoughts. "Hay what a minuet. That's why he smiled. WHO told you you could read my mind! Your such a Jerk!" Kagome yelled as Hiei ignored her and continued back to the battle field. Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and returned to the battle field.

The bee was now wrapped up in Kuwabara's sword. With Jin and Sango Distracting it, he managed to pull it off. With one tug of his sword, the insect was sliced in to several pieces. 

"Ya!" they all gave a cry of Victory. 

"Nice Teamwork Guys." Said Kuwabara. 

"Ya, now what do you say we go help the others with that over grown spider?" suggested Jin.

"Right" said Sango. 

When They got the others in sight they did not like what they saw. Miroku had his staff across InuYasha's neck and Youko was doing battle with Sesshomaru. Genkai and Kilala where doing battle with Evendim and Yusuke was trying to fight Naraku.

"What's going on?" asked Sango.

"Youko Kurama got his soul stolen and jugging by the vibes I'm getting off of Miroku, I'm Guessing the same thing happened to him." said Kuwabara. 

'Oh no.' Sango's mind was full of worry. Clone Youko Began to advance on Yusuke. 

"I'm goanna help Urameshi." said Kuwabara and he ran off to help Spirit sword Blazing. 

"I'm going to try to pry Miroku off InuYasha." said Sango. 

"Hay what am I supposed to do?" asked Jin. At this point pretty much talking to him self. 

" Hmm, I guess I'll go help Genkai." He flew off headed for Evendim. Evendim fired her beam at him. A wick movement was all it took to dodge the attack. Kilala then Jumped and Bit Evendim's arm. After letting out a cream of pain, she began to thrash her arm Wildly to try to shake the cat off. Genkai fired her own spirit Gun and Evendim simply hit the attack away. Then grabbed Kilala and threw her. Kilala landed in front of Kanna who stole her soul before she could escape. Sango was having trouble but slowly succeeding in prying Miroku off InuYasha. Suddenly she was tackled by Kilala. 

"Kilala what's wrong with you?" she asked. Then she saw it. In Kilala's eyes. 

"No not you too." 

Miroku suddenly when flying right in to Kilala knocking her off of Sango. 

"Dam it. Why dose this have to happen now?" said InuYasha as he began to help Sango to her feet. 

"InuYasha, your bleeding."

"Ta well, you are to in case you haven't noticed." 

Suddenly a Chain sickle headed toward them. They moved to evade. Kohaku caught his weapon. 

"No Kohaku."

"Damit. Not him to. 3 opponents and we can't hurt one. …Hay Sango, is it ok if we hurt them so we can al lest defend our selves?" asked InuYasha. 

After a moment Sango answered. 

"Yes."

Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't fairing any better than the others. The Youko Puppet was to Quick for them to hit him square in the chest. Some how they would have to catch him off guard. Naraku wasn't any easier. He was good with a sword and he had a lot of tricks to. Every time they would land a hit, he would just heal it. Yusuke was pretty much going one on one with Naraku, and the same went for Kuwabara and the Puppet. The puppet also kept healing. 

"Ok from what I herd you have to nail this thing in the Heart." 'To bad it's easier said than done.' Kuwabara finished in thought. He moved to try and trust his sword though the fake Youko, but he missed. Then got clawed on the back. 

Sesshomaru battle with the controlled Youko Kurama was not going to well ether. Both where badly wounded so it was a pretty even mach. Except Sesshomaru was armed with the Tokijin. Youko was doing well though. He was evading most of the attacks and endured them when he got hit. He even managed to land a few blows. He was a much tougher opponent now than when he fought him back when they first met. Sesshomaru swung his sword at Youko but Youko caught it. Blood trickled from Youko's hand. The Tokijin started glowing red, Youko then forced it from Sesshomaru's hand and sent it flying and it became embattled in a tree, Sesshomaru then got Clawed in the face. Sesshomaru snarled. But Killing him after he saved his life would not be very honorable. 'I'll have to immobilize him.' he thought. And took a swing at Youko's leg. 

Hiei was now in front of Kanna. She only looked at him and held up her mirror. Hiei charged at her with his sword. He struck her mirror and seemed to be held in place for a moment. Then the force of the attack was sent back at him. He went flying back and lost his grip on his sword and it went flying away form him. He crashed in to t tree. Right next to the Tokijin. Off in the distance Kagome had positioned her self so she had a clear shot at four targets. Kanna, Evendim, the False Youko and Naraku. Unfortunately they where all moving to much to get a good shot. She decided to take out Evendim first. She could see the hole in her armor that Miroku had made before his soul was stolen. 

'If I can get a shot at that hole I should be able to kill her instantly.' She saw Hiei get thrown back. 'I hope Hiei can get that mirror. It's friend against friend down there. If we can even stand a chance to win we need to get their souls back.' thought Kagome. 

Then she saw Jin got snagged in a cocoon like she did when the that spider first appeared. 'Oh no.' Naraku decide to send a message to Evendim. 'Evendim I think it's time to unlashed your most powerful attack.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shadow Fox 777: Well I guess that's another cliff hanger. Don't worry. The next chapter will come soon. I just have to type it first. It's not as long as this chapter so it won't takes as long. Now I was wondering if you people could help me. I found this fic awhile back. Another InuYasha fic that was titled Hope. It was really good and I'm sure it was this sight where I found it, I didn't have an account when I found it. Any way if you know of it please let me know. Of send it to me, Or, if it's on another web sight, Kindly give me the web sight. Thank you. 


	20. The End of a Battle

Shadow Fox 777: New Chapter! Big finish! I hope I get you on the edge of your seats with this. I got my self on the edge of my seat. Any way, we hope you enjoy it.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

Chapter 19

The End if a Battle.

Shippo, Rin, Puu, and Jaken had found some stools or boxes to stand on. Well, not Puu for say, he just perched on Rin's head. They where gazing out the window at the battle. Boton was hitting and shaking her communicator. Jaken turned his head. 

"What are you doing woman?" he asked.

The question got the attention of the others.

"First, the name is Boton. And I'm to make contact with head quarters but my communicator isn't working."

"What's a com-un-it-carter?" asked Rin.

Boton looked at Rin and smiled. 

"It's a neat little trinket that lets me talk to people far away." answered Boton. 

"Oh, can you talk to Sesshomaru on that?" Rin asked. 

"No, he hast to have one to, and he doesn't so we can't talk to him. But lets see if we can talk to Yusuke." said Boton ash she sat down and pulled Rin on her lap.

She reopened her communicator and hoped she could get a hold of Yusuke. She was partly relived when he picked up his comm. 

"Yea, What?" Yusuke sounded kind of ticked. 

"Hello Yusuke." said Boton.

"Hi Yusuke!" said Rin. 

"Boton don't tell me you called me just so you could entertain Rin. Because now's really not a good time." said Yusuke as he evaded a few attacks.

"No, I thought I should let you know I can't get a hold of Koenma and I wanted to know how things are going on your end."

"Oh just dandy. Kurama, Miroku, Kilala had their souls sucked out and are fighting us, Sango's younger brother decided to show up, and oh yea, he's possessed, Hiei just got thrown back, And I was able to get Kanna's attention just a moment ago, we're pined down and we're losing! Did I for get any thing?!" 

Suddenly the picture when to static and communication was lost. 

"Yusuke! Yusuke! Come in Yusuke!" sighing with defeat, she closed her communicator. 

"Are things going bad?" asked Rin

"Yes Rin, Very bad." replied Boton. Rin heard the whole thing, there was no point in lying to her. All she could do now is hope and pray.

Yusuke's com was on the ground sliced on half. 

"You should focus on the battle, and not talking to your, Trinket." sneered Naraku.

"Yea I'll remember that." said Yusuke as he powered up his spirit gun. Evendim's body was glowing and only seemed to be growing in power,

'She must powering up for a massive attack' I can feel it.' Thought Genkai. 

"Every one be on guard!" she yelled. 

"Oh that's easy for you at say! How am I so post to be on guard tied up like this?" Said Jin. Who suddenly got a look of Fear because Kanna noticed him. 

Boton joined the others at the window viewing the battle. 'I wonder how Koenma's doing? Things secretly not looking good. I hope they can pull off a win.' thought Boton as she watched Kagome shoot an Arrow. 

Meanwhile in Spirit World………

Koenma stared at the screen. It lost track of Yusuke and his team the Moment they leaped down the well. He had been trying for about 2 days now to locate them. All the screen displayed was static. Koenma sat at his desk resting his head on one hand a tapping his desk with the other. Suddenly He flipped out. 

"Why can't them!? What good is this new screen if it can't keep track of Yusuke!?"

"Calm down Koenma sir. Maybe there just in an aria out of our systems reach." Said Ogre. 

"That's Imposable! Isn't it?"

"It looks like it's possible to me sir."

Koenma sighed and sat back down. 

"I guess I'll just have to wait for them to come back then."

Kagome's arrow struck the webbing that bound Jin. It was a good shot. Angled just right so it wouldn't hit Jin in the process. The webbing instantly dissolved. Jin wasted no time getting up. Kanna vanished. Yusuke fired his spirit Gun. Naraku sent the attack back buy reviling a hidden Kanna. . Another arrow intercepted the attack canceling it. Hiei regained consciousness just in time. Evendim unlashed her attack. A shock wave was relish sending all the enemies flying. This was fallowed by a blast of Golden wedding. It was going to fill the whole aria. Kagome Fired an Arrow in to the attack which caused it to part safely around her. Hiei knew this was trouble. The attack looked like a tsunami. He would not be able to avoid it. However, he also did not intend to do die hear or get capered.. Hiei grabbed the sword closest to him. Witch happened to be the Tokijin. He Thrust the sword forward cutting thought the attack. The sword evil aura began to glow stronger the moment the touched it. Hiei sensed what was going on and some how found the strength to hold the sword with one hand and removed his head band. Maybe the power of his Jagan would help protect him the sword. When the attack stopped, Hiei immediately threw away the sword. He dropped to his knees breathing heard, It had taken a lot of energy to fight the control of that sword. He looked up. The entire battle field was covered in a thick golden web. All his friends and allies where ensnared in it. Even those who had there souls extracted. The webbing sparked then every one ensnared began to feel great pain. It took every thing they had to not scream in agony. 

"How does it feel, to have your very life sucked away?" asked Naraku.

"Just, great. A tickle compared to Suzaku's, storm of Torment." Yusuke managed. 

"Suzaku? Storm of Torment?"

'Opps.' 

"Hum, no matter. Evendim, drain this one faster."

Yusuke then Began to scream in agony.

"Dose it Tickle now?" Naraku said snidely.

"Kohaku, Kohaku, please, help me" said Sango. 

Kohaku turned to look at her.

"Please Kohaku, you're my brother."

"I hope you know what your doing Sango." said InuYasha.

'Kohaku, kill her.' Ordered Naraku. 

Kohaku raised his weapon.

"Kohaku, please." 

Kohaku's hand started to shake.

'Kill her.'

"Please Kohaku,"

'Kill her.'

Kuwabara opened his eyes to see what was going on. 

'Oh no, he's going to kill Sango. Wait a minuet, he doesn't want to kill Sango, Huh?' Kuwabara's mind was racing, and he turned his gaze to Kanna and his eyes widened when he looked at her mirror. 

'Guys?' "Guys! I can see them! Can you hear me? Hay you, let them go!" said Kuwabara. He then thought he saw his friends heads turn to look at him. 

'Humm, he can see the trapped souls, interesting. Kohaku kill her. Kill Sango.' Naraku demanded.

"Kohaku Please." 

Kohaku brought down his weapon cutting a few strand of the webbing.

'What?!'

"Kohaku." 

"What are you ding Human?" asked Evendim as she turned to look at him.

"There!" cried Kagome as she let her arrow fly. It struck Evendim right in the hole of her armor.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Evendim screamed as her body burst into flames and her wed disintegrated. 

'The Fake Youko's guard is dropped!' thought Kagome.

Then she fired another arrow piercing the puppets heart. 

Hiei looked at the Tokijin.

'Do I dare?'

He did. With blinding speed he snatched the sword and dashed toward Kanna. Before any one knew it, Kanna's mirror went flying from her hands.

"Hit the mark!" Yelled Kagome as she fired another arrow. It managed to strike the back of the mirror and at the same time, Hiei struck the other side with the Tokijin. The two forces combined broke the mirror. Kanna's face gave a look of horror as the broken pieces fell to the ground. The souls trapped inside where relished and returned to their proper vessels.

"Naraku don't think I will let you get away!" Yelled Kagome as she fired her last arrow. 

It lit up with pure energy and hit Naraku. The aria filled with miasma and when it cleared, Naraku, Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, and the broken pieces of her mirror where gone.

"Dam it, he got away." said InuYasha. 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wookie/Zammy: Raaaaay Riei reelds Rokigin! 

(Yay! Hiei wields Tokijin)

Shadow Fox 777: (pats wookie on the back) Yea that's right, he did. But sit tight, the story an't over yet. 

Wookie/Zammy: Ray Ri Ro. Ri Relp Right Rit.

(Yea I know. I helped write it.)

Shadow Fox 777: Yes, that you did. Please Review.


	21. Saying GoodBye

Shadow Fox 777: We are so happy with the reviews we got. I'm soo glad you enjoyed it. This one had been modified a bit form it's original version in this hear note book. *Holds up note book* And if you ask me, the change was much better. I don't know why I'm telling you this though. Oh well. Next chapter. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 20

Saying Good-bye

Hiei thrust the Tokijin in to the ground and backed off. Every one else slowly got to there feet. After Kilala got to hers, she helped nudged Sango to hers.

"Kohaku." she said, holding on to Kilala for support,

Miroku sat up holding his head and moaned, 

"Aw, what happened? The last thing I remember was getting grabbed by Youko." 

"Kanna stole you soul and you dam near choked me to death!" InuYasha said to him.

"Oh, sorry about that then." Miroku said rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Youko started to get up but felt pain shoot threw his body. His wounds had reopened and he had several new ones as well. Stubbornly, he tried to stand again, but intense pain shot threw his right leg so he fell down again. He took a quick look at it, it was covered in wounds. There was no way he could stand on it. At least, not right away. It was almost useless. It would heal though, all his injuries would. Youko thought over the events of last night, he remembered seeing Kanna before him and getting reflected in her mirror, but every thing else was in bits and pieces. Though, he new very well what had happened to him. Sesshomaru walked up to him. Youko looked up at him, his kimono was stained in blood. His old wounds had reopened and he was covered with new wounds to. Including some claw marks on his face. Youko looked down at his claws. They where covered in Sesshomaru's blood. He could tell by the sent. 'Oh boy.' he thought. 

He then returned to being normal Kurama. 

"You've gotten better I see." said Kurama. 

Of course he was referring to the poison. And Sesshomaru knew this.

"Thanks to you." said Sesshomaru. 

He surprised Kurama by holding out his hand. Hesitantly Kurama took it and Sesshomaru helped him to his feet. 

"It appears I owed you my life. Lets say this is paid back, by my not taking yours." said Sesshomaru as he had Kurama to lean on him. Kurama willingly excepted the help. Since he couldn't get around with out help. Sesshomaru and Kurama then walked over to Hiei. Hiei stood up and Sesshomaru handed Kurama to him. 

"You where able to wield Tokijin safely if only for a short time. I am Impressed with you." said Sesshomaru as he pulled his sword out of the ground. 

"Hn, thanks I guess." said Hiei. 

"Are you going to be alright Kurama?" he continued. 

"I will survive." 

"InuYasha!" 

They turned to see Kagome run up to InuYasha and Hug him. 

"Ahhh!" InuYasha screamed in pain.

Kagome immediately relished him. 

"Oh I'm so sorry InuYasha. I'm just glad to see you alive."

"I'm glad to see your ok too Kagome." replied InuYasha. 

He put his arm over her shoulders then the sun began to rise. Every one was on their feet now. 

"Will ya look at that." said InuYasha. 

Yusuke, Genkai, Kuwabara, and Jin walked up to Hiei and Kurama.

"Well, I think we got all the information that Koenma asked for. I say, mission accomplished." said Yusuke.

"But Yusuke, aren't you forgetting a certain objective?" implied Kurama.

"Huh?"

"To seal the portal." said Kurama.

"What?! Oh yea, I forgot about that." said Yusuke.

"We can't seal it. Then InuYasha and Kagome would be separated for ever. One should not interfere in the path of love." said Kuwabara. 

Hiei wanted to clobber him.

"There's a better reason not to seal it. It was not by accident that Kagome stumbled upon the well. It was fate. In order for history to keep it's present course, Kagome must continue her trips threw time." said Genkai. 

Kurama smiled, he couldn't have put it better himself. 

"So, What are ya gonna tell yer boss?" asked Jin.

"Not seal the portal, and tell him we did." said Yusuke.

"So, are we going home?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yea," Yusuke looked at his companions, "But not till after a good day's rest." 

"I do hope that you don't think you will be spending that hear under any circumstances. How ever," Sesshomaru paused, " I do suppose I could provide you with new garments." 

No one in Yusuke's group would object to that. One, the guy was down right scary, even if he was badly hurt. Two, Their cloths where torn and blood stained, and they could just hear there family's when they got home. (What happened to you? You go to war?) 

"Oh and InuYasha.."

"Yea, what?"

"You will collect you Kitsune, Badger, and then Leave Immediately." Sesshomaru said with High authority.

"Feh, Fine."

All of them followed Sesshomaru to his house and when they got to his room, where they left the others, 

"Awwww, that's so cute." said Kagome.

By the window, Boton was sleeping with Rin sleeping in her lap, Shippo sleeping snuggled close beside her. Puu was sleeping on Boton's head and Jaken beside her as well as Hachi. They couldn't see Myeoga but they where sure he was some where in Hachi's fur. 

Sesshomaru growled. 

"When they wake up, you leave." 

Sesshomaru then turned to the servant. 

"I have an errand I want you to run."

One day later, they where all gathered at the well. Even Sesshomaru was present because Rin insisted on saying good-bye. That and he was curious to the location of this magic well, though he would never admit it to any one. Kagome also decided to go home. So she could catch up in school and stalk up on supplies. 

"Well, I guess this is good-bye. Oh and Sesshomaru, thanks again for these Kamono's, though I still feel weird wearing this thing." said Yusuke. 

Jin put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder. 

"Aw, don't worry Urameshi. It just takes some getting used to." He said with a smile. 

Kagome smiled at them. They all looked good in those Kamonos. Jin's was red and matched his hair. Yusuke's was green, Hiei's, black, Genkai's was red and blue, Kuwabara's was blue. Kagome looked at Kurama. He was leaning on a stick since his leg was still badly hurt. But at least it hadn't dampened his spirit, for he was smiling. The Kamono he was given looked a bit like Sesshomaru's but it was yellow instead of white. And since Boton didn't need one, she didn't get one. 

"Hay you guys should drop by again some time. Your good fighters." said InuYasha. 

"Yea well, who knows. Maybe we might see each other again some day." said Yusuke. 

"Bye and have a safe journey." said Rin.

"We will." said Kurama. 

With that Yusuke and his friends jumped down the well.

"Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" the little spirit beast's cry was heard as it faded out of existence. 

"Se you latter guys." Said Kagome as she jumped down herself.

When she landed she started to head out and almost bumped in to Kurama, who was still in the well. 

"Oops, sorry. I'm used to being in hear alone."

"Quite all right, it is a bit crowed in hear, isn't it? Of course not nearly as crowded as a few minuets ago." said Kurama. With a bit of a laugh. 

"Yea, I guess it would be." she replied. Also with a bit of a laugh. 

She looked up and saw Kuwabara disappear over the edge of the well. Then a thought hit her.

"Kurama, how are you going to get out with your leg like that?"

"With help, I'm going to grab a hold of that rope latter, then they are going to pull me up. Now, ladies first."

Kagome smiled and climbed out of the well. Then Kurama's friends helped him out. 

"Ok now how are we goanna "seal" it?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. 

Kagome looked a bit confused so Boton wisped an explanation to her.

"Oh."

" Kagome, didn't you mention that your Grandfather made useless seals?" asked Kurama.

"Yes."

"Perfect. We can use one of those." said Yusuke.

"Ok. I'll go get you one." said Kagome.

A moment later she returned with one. Yusuke took the seal and looked at it.

"Now your sure this is 100% useless?"

"It should be. They never worked before." 

"Lets test it." said Yusuke and he stuck it on Hiei's head. 

Hiei immediately got angry and the others worked on holding back their laughter. 

"Don't you ever do that again Detective!" said Hiei as he reached up and removed the seal himself. 

"Hay come on, don't crinkle it." Said Yusuke as he took it back from Hiei and placed it on the well. 

"I dub thee sealed." 

Most of the group started to laugh. 

"Well see latter Kagome. Like I told the others, maybe we will see each other again some day." Said Yusuke.

Kagome watched them leave. She was going to miss them. But Maybe Yusuke was right. Maybe she would see them again, Some day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shadow Fox 777: Is this truly the end? No, there's one more chapter. The Epilog. See you soon!


	22. Epilog Some Day

Shadow Fox 777: Sry for the wait. Classes have started up again and I only really have Fridays to work on my story. Last chapter. I promise. Got lots of closing note at the end though. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Epilog

Some Day.

"What's this Kagome" asked Shippo as he stuffed some food in his mouth. 

"Strawberry short cake." She answered.

"And this?" Shippo shoved some more food in his mouth.

"Deviled egg. Slow down Shippo, your going to choke." 

"And this?" Shippo shoved more food in his mouth and started choking.

"Shippo!"

Kagome picked up the little fox and started doing the Heimlich maneuver until he could breath again.

"I warned you Shippo. And that, was chocolate cake."

Keiko smiled as she looked at them. She could tell she was going to like most of Yusuke's new friends. Yusuke insisted that she come to this picnic and meet his new friends. But she never imagined that she, Yukina, and Shizuru would get dragged down a well into the past. The first of these new friends she met was Kagome. She was waiting in front of the well house for them. She was very nice. She said that the others would be waiting on the other side of the well. Keiko remembered the even bigger surprise she got when Yusuke grabbed her and jumped in to the well. And the even bigger surprise when they climbed out.

(Flashback)

"Yusuke what did she mean by the other side?" asked Keiko after she saw Kagome jump down the well. Yusuke put his arm around her and extended his spirit energy so it surrounded them both. 

"You'll see. Oh, and don't drop you basket or there won't be much to eat." 

Since they where going on a picnic she made lots of food and put it in a picnic basket. The Yusuke jumped with her into the well. It was strange, as they seemed to slow down. When they landed she looked up and saw the sky. She also saw a little head looking in to the well.

"There coming!" the small head diapered.

"Really? Who is it?"

"It's Yusuke."

Yusuke?"

"Yea and he brought a girl with him."

"A girl? Well.."

"Miroku.."

Yusuke frowned.

"Yusuke?" she asked.

"If he asks I'm going to kill him."

Yusuke then grabbed her again and jumped out of the well. When they landed she looked at the group. One women, two men, and a child. Kagome was standing with them. One of the men looked like a monk, and the other she guessed was a demon because of his ears. And the kid was a cute little fox. Before she could say hello the monk walked up to her and took her hands. 

"Well aren't you the vision of lovely ness."

Both Sango and Yusuke got looks of anger on there faces.

"Will you bear my children? OWW!"

Upon the completion of the question Sango and Yusuke both punched him in his head. 

"You are such a pervert Miroku!" 

(End of flash back.)

After the incident there was a lot of explaining to do. She even slapped Miroku her self. When Yusuke explained that he and Kieko where going out there where apologies up the yin yang. When Kuwabara came up with his sister, Shizuru, she swore he was going to ask her the same question. But Shizuru punched him before he could ask. She also learned their names since then. Shippo started to run around and play with Rin. Keiko wasn't sure why but every one was surprised that she even showed up at all. The man she came with was sitting under a tree and before hand he said the only reason he came hear was because of Rin. The smaller Demon Jaken, was enjoying some of the cake she brought. But keped a close eye on Rin. As well as the two headed dragon. She looked of at the demon. InuYasha had told her he was his half brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had said that he did not want to be bothered for any reason and, if any one did he would kill them, He didn't use those exact words but still.. He looked like he might be sleeping. He didn't look to dangerous right now. 'I should at least offer him some food before it's all gone.' thought Keiko. She got up and started toward him. Suddenly she fell toward the ground. InuYasha had tackled her. 

"What do you think your doing? Do you have a death wish?" said InuYasha. 

"Get Off me!" Keiko yelled Keiko. Yusuke had seen InuYasha tackle her and had run up to the seen. InuYasha complied and got off of Keiko.

"Sit Boy." said Kagome. And InuYasha went to the ground with a thud. 

"Keiko are you alright?" asked Yusuke as he helped her to his feet. 

"Yes Yusuke, I'm fine. But, why did he do that?"

"I did it to keep you from getting killed yea idiot!" Said InuYasha as he got to his feet.

"Sit!" 

InuYasha once again did a face planter in the dirt and began to grumble.

"Kagome what was that one for?" asked Shippo

"He just needs to learn some manners." replied Kagome.

Yusuke shot the grumbling InuYasha a look then turned his attention back to Keiko.

"Keiko, you don't know this guy, and well, yea see…."

"When he makes a death threat he means it." InuYasha finished for Yusuke. Now back on his feet.

Yusuke repaid the interruption with a elbow in the gut. InuYasha cringed with pain. 

Every one, even the kids, stopped to watch the small confrontation. Except for Sesshomaru. He didn't so much as move a muscle. Miroku decide to take this time and approach Yukina. 

"I just wanted to offer him some food before it's all gone." Keiko protested. 

"Believe me, if he wants anything, he will come over hear to get it himself, of get the little toad hear to bring it to him." said InuYasha.

"It's Jaken!" yelled Jaken. Then he took another bite of the sand wage he was now eating. This human food wasn't that bad. 

Assuming the conflict was over, the children had resumed playing. Puu was playing with them, flying around them and the kids tried to catch him. All made sounds of laughter. 

Miroku now was in front of Yukina who was sitting next to Kuwabara. 'If he asks I'm going to hurt him.' thought Kuwabara. Hiei observed from a short distance. 'If he asks her I am going to kill him.' he thought.

"Excuse me, are you two a couple?" asked Miroku.

Kuwabara put his arm around Yukina and smiled.

"Yep, you be we are." said Kuwabara with a smile. 

Yukina looked at Kuwabara and smiled. Confused, as usual. Hiei wanted to kill him, he really did. 

"Oh I see, OWW!" Sango hit Miroku over the head with her boomerang. 

"Sango what was that for?" he asked.

"For being a pervert!" she said. 

"But I didn't even do any thing that time!"

The arguing continued and Jin, Toya, Kurama, Genkai, and Kagome continued to sit under the tree eating lunch. InuYasha was in the tree, and Yusuke and Keiko where sitting agents it. Toya looked at the arguing couple.

"are they always like that?" he asked.

"Pretty much." said Kurama.

"All the time." said Kagome. Every one sighed. So much for a quiet afternoon.

THE END?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shadow Fox 777: Ok, now for the final notes. Wookie basically did Hiei in this story, You know, put his words in his mouth, decide what he should do, But It was my Idea to have him wield Tokijin. Also I would like to thank all my friends from Sengoku Jidai for any help they gave me. Especially Chainer who named Evendim. Please don't steal her. But she's dead, so you can ask me to use her, and I will most likely say yes. Don't bother asking about the demon generals 1-4 in chapter 8. Feel free to use them. Heh, I even drew sketches of them. As matter of fact, I am going to college for art. I'd like to thank my family for their support, even though most of them could have cared less, because there not in to this sort of thing. Also Lost for Words and Close to Death, which is posted under my name will be deleted soon. For the author of the story was finally able to create her own account. Check it out. She is Aya the writer. Now I would like to respond to a few key reviews. 

Blazingsunstare, I have a mission and it's to get you to say something other than "Kool" which probably now won't happen now that I said this. 

ChibiFeLix, thanks for being a regular. 

Ruroni Saiyan, thanks for reading my story, an I recommend yours any day. Keep up the good work. Know what? All for you write great fics! Keep up the good work!

Shi-shi777, guess what, a sequel to this story already exists. I just need to type it up. Also, I think it could use a few good adjustments. The Fic is mine and Mine alone, no help from Wookie/Zammy for this sequel. 26 short chapters. I have called it, A Dragon's Wrath. You'll see why when it gets posted. 

Now I would like to thank EVERY ONE who reviewed my fic and thank you for their support. 

God Bless. 


End file.
